Love life, lifes lost
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: Katie Jefferson was a well known Forensic Scientist in the UK, so when a position came up on the Nightshift team no other than Gil Grissom rang Katie inviting her to take the job. GSR YOBLING and maybe Nick and Katie
1. Chapter 1

Ok so a new story from me to you, hope you enjoy it as much as i while i write it up.

Disclaimer - Don't own CSI, but one can wish!

>> >>

Before we, dear readers get lost the depths of this story. I Katie will introduce myself and give you some information about myself and my family.

Katie's POV

I'm 32 years of age, my name is Katie Jefferson and i currently live in the UK working as a Forensic Scientist. What can i say about my family that can't get me arrested, oh i know i'm a single child to a British mother and a American father. Speaking of my father what a useless waste of space, he calls me a low life bum with no friends and no decent job.

Decent job? If he actually got up off his ass every once in a blue moon, he may realize how hard my job actually is. Looking at evidence to see whether i send an innocent person home or an criminal to prison, so not got a decent job umm who sits on his rear end all day.

My father would never get away with this when my mother was alive, my mother the total opposite of my father. She was a kind lady who never said a bad word about anyone, she loved the fact that at the age of 25 i was classed as one of the best Forensic Scientist in the UK, soon after she passed away.

God how i miss my mother, which she was here today. She would get to see me fly away to my fathers native America and Las Vegas to join the best Crimelab in the United States.

Ok so what do you think so far should i continue ?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is where the story starts so please enjoy

Katie Jefferson was one of the most upbeat and outgoing individuals anyone would come across and at the age of 32 she had become one of the best Forensic Scientist in the UK had to offer.

Gil Grissom had met Katie once and was so impressed with her attention to detail when it came to her work, when the position became apparent Katie was Grissom first and only choice.

"Hello, umm sorry i cant hear you very well" said Katie sighing into her phone

"Katie Jefferson do not sigh at me" Gil Grissom said down the phone

"Oh i'm sorry" apologized Katie "how you doing in the states"

"Fine thank you" replied Gil "Katie"

"Have you got your head out of the clouds and asked Sara Sidle out" asked Katie "because if not.."

"KATIE" Grissom bellowed "try to concentrate for a few minutes"

"Sorry go ahead, by the way what time is it there" asked Katie "well it's 22.14pm here so it's..."

"KATIE" shouted Gil "don't make me get Sara on the phone"

"You did it, you asked Sara out it's about bloody time Gilbert A. Grissom" screamed Katie in sheer delight

"KATIE" Grissom bellowed again "this is important"

"Important, is Sara pregnant" squealed Katie

"Oh i give up" sighed Gil handing the phone to Sara while Katie continued to talk a mile a minute "here you try"

"KATIE, KATIE, KATIE" shouted Sara who turned to Gil and said "you had to tell her i was here"

"Sorry dear" sighed Grissom "can we get this over with i'm getting a migraine"

"Katie listen to me" Sara said "we have a job vacancy opening up and we are wondering whether you would like the job"

"You picked me" squealed Katie "of course i'll have the job"

"Thank you" replied Sara "oh and Katie, good night"

Sara turned Gil's phone off and looked him in the eye and said

"Well that went well" giggled Sara

"Remind me to get ear plugs when Katie arrives" groaned Gil

"Yes dear" giggled Sara


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is some of my weird British humour, if you don't like my humour please still enjoy the story and then review.

24 hours later on Gil Grissom was in his office when his phone rang.

"Hello Dr Grissom speaking" he said "who's calling?"

"Well aren't you posh when you answer your phone" said Katie giggling

"Oh hi Katie, what can i do for you" he asked

"Well in the next 24 hours you can come get me from the airport" Katie said "i'm currently say in London, Heathrow Airport waiting to board my flight"

"Your already at the Airport?" asked Gil "but why?"

"Do i really need a reason?" she asked "look i don't want to go into it right now, just be at San Francisco Airport 24 hours from now"

"Did you say San Francisco?" Gil asked

"Am i talking a foreign language here?" Katie cheekily asked "yes i said San Francisco, but forgot to mention the car journey, my bad"

"You know i'm starting to regret asking you" Gil said

"Well technically you didn't" Katie reminded him "your girlfriend did, so see you in 24 hours, bye Gil"

"Bye Katie" he said shaking his head and grinning

Gil walked out of his office and into the breakroom to find his co workers in a conversation about their party at Catherine's last night.

"Yeah and we found out that Greg flirts with any thing that shows a bit of leg" Sara said reminding everyone

"Hey, Warrick wore shorts yesterday" moaned Greg "and you didn't see me flirt with him, did you?"

"Yeah and that's a good thing" grinned Nick "because we would be currently investigating your death"

Greg turned around to look at Nick but instead looked directly at Grissom.

"Hello Gilbert" said Greg

"Hello Gregory" Gil answered "oh and Greg"

"Yes?" he asked

"Decomp duty from now on" Gil evilly grinned

"Ahh man" Greg exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and smacking Catherine in the face

"OOF" Catherine gasped "Gregory Xavier Sanders"

"Sorry" exclaimed Greg "Warrick you look like you want to kill me"

"I do" replied Warrick "and i wont let you forget it either, little man"

"Guys" exclaimed Gil "we all know that Greg can act like a bit of a dunce but please don't kill him, i can't loose a valid member of my team"

"Why thanks Griss" said Greg "extra cup of Blue Hawaiian for you"

"Thanks for the extra cup" said Gil "but who said that you were that valid member of my team?"

"You didn't" Greg answered "oh well, one can try"

"Yeah the word is try" said Sara in fits of giggles "Gil what did you want anyway, what?"

"I just can't seem to get to grips with you calling Gil, well Gil" remarked Catherine

"Well it is his name" grinned Sara "can't really call him pet name can i?"

"Ooh" exclaimed Greg "pet name umm"

"Greg do you want to go back to working in the lab?" asked Catherine who received a shake of the head "ok, well then shut up"

"Ok thank you Catherine" said Gil receiving a thumbs up and a wink from Catherine "tomorrow i'll be heading to San Francisco.."

"Not another Sabbatical Griss" moaned Greg "it's not been to long since...ouch"

"Please continue Gil" Catherine said while giving Greg a glare that could kill

"Thank you, anyway our new team member arrives tomorrow" Gil explained

"Where he/she coming from? Aruba" Greg asked "ouch god damn it that hurt"

"I knew there was a reason i loved these big text books" Catherine grinned "once again Gil continue"

"Well Greg she flies in from London, England" Gil said "she was the best Forensic Scientist in the UK"

"Was? Greg said "ouch, for crying out loud Cath"

"Oh dear, my hand slipped" Catherine grinned "anything else Gil, umm like her name"

"Katie Jefferson" replied Gil "so who is coming with me, anyone apart from Greg"

"How about we all go?" Nick asked

"What and scare her as soon as she gets off the plane" remarked Warrick

"That's why we leave Greg at home" said Sara

"Hello i'm in the room" groaned Greg

"Your point is?" asked Catherine "ok so we all go, but in who's car?"

"Well take Nick's as it is the biggest" remarked Greg

"That's the first non idiotic comment you have made today" Catherine said sarcastically "keep it up and you will get a reward"

"What kind of reward?" asked Greg

"You get to drive" answered Nick

"Ahh man" groaned Greg "me and my big mouth"

"Finally" exclaimed Sara "he realizes his faults"

"Hey" protested Greg "don't be bad mouthing the Gregster"

"Whatever Greggo" sighed Warrick "your a big boy suck it up"

Please review as it makes me happy and for some strange reason makes me post another Chapter quicker, weird isn't it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Katie will be in the next chapter more, where she has a heated debate with Greg

It was decided that the team would stay at Nick's house, once they had collected a change of clothes.

"Cool sleep over" grinned Greg "we can have loads of fun, play spin the bottle and strip poker"

"I can say yes to the spin the bottle" remarked Catherine "but strip poker no way"

"Aww Cath wheres your sense of humor?" groaned Greg

"I lost it a long time ago" she replied "Nick are you sure you have enough room for all of us?"

"Well yeah if we put Greg out in the shed" answered Nick "but then again it would scare the neighbors"

"I wonder if Bruno will be ok" said Sara to Gil "he could get into the trash again or outside into the garden and run away"

"Unless Bruno knows how to open doors i doubt he will escape" remarked Gil "Sara honey he will be fine"

"Are you sure?" questioned Sara "you know he doesn't like to be left alone for to long"

"Sara bring him along" Nick said "i've met the big softie and he will keep Greg in check or entertained either way it's a bonus"

Sara gave Nick a hug while Grissom gave Nick a silent thank you and turned to his team.

"Now go home, get some rest" he said "meet at nick's house in 3 hours and Greg don't do anything stupid"

"Who me?" asked Greg "how could you say that?"

"This comes from the guy who ate four chocolate bars, seven chocolate covered grasshoppers" sighed Sara "and still said it hasn't him although his head was in the trash can in the breakroom"

"I can remember that" groaned Catherine at the image "the breakroom smelled like a Decomp for days"

"Well blame Nick he dared me to do it" sighed Greg

"If Nick told you to jump of a cliff, would you?" asked Sara

"No of course not, that's stupid and would kill me" said Greg

"There you go stating the obvious" groaned Catherine "right be at Nick's house in 3 hours, get some rest people"

"Yes mom" Greg shouted running out of the room

"You know he never learns does he" mumbled Nick to Warrick "do you think we can last in one car with him for a whole day without Sara or Cath killing him?"

"I doubt it, but i'm willing to bet you on it" grinned Warrick "$50 says Catherine hurts Greg first"

"Well i say Sara, for one reason and one reason only" said Nick "Sara has a nasty punch and i want to keep my good looks"

"Did you have them to begin with Nicky?" asked Sara "cause believe me i'm not to sure"

"Very funny Sidle" Nick said "so you heard our little bet?"

"Yeah and i'm going to make sure Warrick wins that bet" Sara said giggling "see you soon, oh and Nick get some beauty sleep we don't want you scaring Katie tomorrow"

"Charming Sidle" sighed Nick "same to you"

"Sara stop picking on Nick" shouted Gil in the corridor "you know he needs to get home as soon as possible, to get that beauty sleep he so desperately needs"

"Aww man not you too Griss" groaned Nick "first Greg now me, what's next Warrick?"

"No i value my life" answered Gil "goodnight and see you soon, come on Sara"

"Bye guys see you soon" Sara said waving goodbye

"Man even Griss thinks you need better looks" grinned Warrick "well best get going best not keep my lady waiting"

"Yeah see you soon" sighed Nick "someone will like my looks and charm eventually"

Nick looked around the room to find he was the only one there, he shut off the light and went home to get some rest before the journey to San Francisco to collect Katie, who at the time was in the air asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is some more of my wacky British sense of humour, which i think is really good (i would say that anyway). so please enjoy.

XXXXXXX

3.5 hours later and hyped up on coffee and for some strange reason chocolate cake, Greg was sat in the back of the truck with is Ipod in hie ears and singing off key

"I'm a bat outta hell, i'll be gone when the morning comes" sang Greg

"Do we have ear plugs please" groaned Sara "because if i have to listen to that the whole journey, someone please kill me"

"Then who would kill us?" asked Warrick "GREG"

Greg continued to play Air Guitar and banging his head along with the music, Warrick lent over the arm rest and pulled the ear phones out of Greg's ears and then wrapped them around his neck

"How if we hear anymore form you, your dead" Warrick said "you here me?"

"Yes" replied Greg "i'm just so bored"

"We haven't even left the driveway yet" remarked Sara "how can you possibly be bored"

"Umm?" replied Greg "i repeat i'm bored"

"Hey i thought Greg was meant to be driving?" questioned Sara "so why is he sat in the trunk"

"Best place for him i'd say" Catherine said giggling "Bruno has company"

"Are you ok back there?" Sara asked

"Yeah thanks Sara" replied Greg

"I wasn't talking to you Greg" said Sara "i was talking to Bruno"

"Charming" sighed Greg "she thinks more of you than she does me"

XXXXX

Bruno just snorted and laid his head down on the trunk floor, Sara jumped into the drivers seat and watched as Catherine argued with Nick for the passenger seat

"Look Nick i know it's your car" sighed Catherine "but i want to sit up front with Sara, plus i'm a lady"

"Really?" Nick replied "well when i see this so called lady i'll let her sit up front"

"Nick just let Cath sit up front" moaned Greg "i'm still bored"

"Greg you amaze me sometimes" Nick said "sometimes we can't get you to stay anything remotely intelligent and then out of the blue you do, now?"

"I'm a man with many hidden talents" Greg replied

"Yes many that will stay hidden" Grissom said groaning "now can we go or Katie will be there before us"

"Not likely" remarked Catherine "have you been in the car when Sara is on a mission"

"Why do i get the sudden urge to make a will" Greg said

"If you keep that up much longer, you wont have time to make one" remarked Catherine "Sara will kill you before you get the chance, now are we all set, are we all packed and ready to go"

"When did you suddenly become the mother hen?" asked Greg

"GREG" exclaimed Sara "shut up before i get out of the car and beat you senseless"

"Not that he had much to start with anyway" Catherine said bursting into fits of giggles

XXXXX

Sara pulled out of the driveway and out of Vegas when they were just heading out from the lights of Vegas Greg started to moan yet again.

"Are we there yet?" groaned Greg "and what do you feed this dog?"

"Dog food Greg what do you think?" sighed Sara "human bodies?"

"Well no obviously, but it certainly smells like it" Greg said barely heard because of his hand in front of his face

"Ignore the mean man Bruno" Sara said "Greg open your window, that's what they are made for"

"Never thought of that" Greg remarked shrugging his shoulders and reaching for the window

"Well obviously" sighed Catherine "Greg get your head back inside the window"

"Why?" asked Greg "Bruno was doing it, it looked like fun so i thought i would join him"

"Bruno is a dog" Grissom said "he does that all the time and unless you want to be lead around by a lead and fed dog food, don't do it again"

"Fine" Greg said groaning "can we play a game?"

"Like what Greg?" asked Nick

"I spy" replied Greg "it's fun trust me"

"We knows it fun, but we are all adults so start acting like one" remarked Warrick "if you carry on one of the girls will hit you"

"I can't i'm driving" remarked Sara "i'm also not going to Warrick loose that bet"

"What my dear?" asked Grissom

"Nothing" replied Sara _yeah right_ Sara thought

Ha ha just read that again and i can't stop laughing and hopefully you won't either. Please review they are greatly recieved


	6. Chapter 6

Half way through the journey Greg was bored again and started singing

"Is this the way to San Francisco" Greg sang

"YES FOR THE 100TH TIME GREG YES" screamed Catherine

"I need to go to the bathroom" groaned Greg "really bad"

"What are you like 5?" asked Sara "fine we will stop because i'm hungry"

"Thank you" sighed Greg "have i told you lately that i love you"

"Have i told you lately, your fired" Grissom said

"No come on please Griss i was joking" groaned Greg "don't fire me"

"Fine" sighed Grissom "anymore out of you and your walking"

Greg shut up and waited until Sara parked the car, once Sara was parked Greg took off running

"BE RIGHT BACK NEED TO POINT PERCY AT PORCELAIN" shouted Greg "I'LL FIND YOU AT THE TABLE"

"Oh honestly" groaned Catherine "what we gonna do about Bruno?"

"We won't be here long" replied Sara "he can stay in the car, oh actually theres a table outside i'll sit there"

"I'll join you" Catherine said "leave the boys to deal with Greg"

"That's cruel Miss Willows" giggled Sara "but so right"

Whilst the men went into the diner to get the food Sara and Catherine had a ladies conversation about Katie

"So what do you think Katie will be like?" Catherine asked

"From what Gil tells me, shes really funny and talks to much" replied Sara "will fit Greg to a tee"

"Totally" Catherine said "maybe we could set Greg up with Katie"

"No let the poor girl decide for herself" Sara said "god my muscles ache"

Sara stood up stretched and smacked Greg square in the nose, Greg screamed and the rest of the guys came running

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom "Greg why is your nose bleeding?"

"Sara hit me" groaned Greg "she actually hit me"

"Pay up big man" Nick said smiling

"No way" replied Warrick "it was an accident, wasn't it Sara?"

"Yeah i was only stretching my aching muscles" Sara replied "honestly why would i hit Greg?"

"Because he's an annoying little brother" remarked Nick "pay up Warrick"

"No you heard Sara, it was an accident" Warrick stated "so no"

"A bet? What is the bet about?" asked Catherine

"Well these two decided to have a bet on who would hit Greg first" Sara explained "and Nick insists that Warrick pays up, which i don't think he should"

"No either do i" replied Catherine "don't look at me like that Nick it wont work"

"Fine" sighed Nick "if i get you two gang up on me what is it going to be like when Katie is here?"

"A whole barrel of laughs" Grissom said "right we have our food, lets eat and get back on the road"

Meanwhile in the air Katie was reading a map of how to get from San Francisco to Vegas driving she wanted to impress her new team.

"Can i ask you a question?" asked a teenage boy

"No" replied Katie

"Why?" asked the boy "i'm Brad want to be my girlfriend?"

"How old do you think i am?" Katie asked "and another thing how old are you?"

"I'm 15 and i think your about 18/19" Brad said "and very sexy"

"Well i'm flattered, but i could be your mom" replied Katie "i'm 32"

"So? still wanna go out with me?" Brad said "ever thought of becoming a member of the mile high club?"

"Excuse me" exclaimed Katie "but i'm not interested and unless you want to loose your chances of ever having children i suggest you get very lost now"

Brad moved seats to go sit next to who Katie believed to be his father and shake his head as a no, Katie smiled at herself and continued to read the map she had in front of her.

Please review thanks


	7. Chapter 7

After a few more hours of flying and occasional flirting from Brad, Katie was finally stood by baggage claim in San Francisco Airport unbeknown to Katie with Brad right behind her

"Let me take that from you my dear lady" Brad said

"I was never your lady" sighed Katie "now bugger off"

"I like your accent" Brad said dreamily "are you sure your not 18?"

"You want to see my Drivers licence to prove it?" snapped Katie "go away and leave me alone"

"Feisty i like that in my women" grinned Brad "it's such a turn on"

"Oh would you looky here" Katie said "my bags have arrived, hopefully i wont see you around"

"Aww come on at least tell me your name" Brad said pouting

"Katie, my name is Katie" she replied "now go away and leave me alone"

XXXXX

Katie walked out of the baggage claim area and into the main waiting area she just hoped that Gil was there to collect her, Katie stood at the main entrance for 10 minutes until she heard the distinctive voice of Gil Grissom shouted at Greg and everyone running past her, Katie giggled and tapped Gil on the shoulder

"Hi Gil, missed me?" Katie asked "your late"

"Yeah sorry Katie, blame Greg" Gil replied

"Who's Greg? and how did he make you late?" Katie asked

"KATIE, KATIE" screamed Brad "WHERE ARE YOU MY PRETTY?"

"Oh hell" exclaimed Katie "umm quick hide me"

Everyone stood still not knowing what to do, Katie looked from one to the other begging for someone to help, Nick walked over to Katie and pulled her into an embrace much to the shock of Gil, Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Sara, Katie eyes went wide because a total, but very cute stranger was kissing her and she couldn't help but think how good he was. Katie was soon brought out of her daze when Brad shouted her name once again

"Katie" Brad exclaimed "who is he?"

"He's...he's" shuttered Katie

"Were you the one that was tormenting my girlfriend?" asked Nick "because if you were back off now"

"Umm sorry" Brad said "umm i thought she was single, damn i wish you were single"

"I suggest you get going Brad or my boyfriend will kick your ass" Katie said trying not to laugh

Brad ran off clearly upset, Katie turned to Nick smiled and looked at Gil

"Well if i get a welcome like that, i'm definitely staying" giggled Katie "thanks umm?"

"I'm Nick" he replied "welcome to Vegas sorry i didn't know what else to do"

"It's ok" Katie said _more than ok, wish we could do that again, shut up Katie you have only just got here _"ok shall we get going?"

"Yeah your turn to drive Catherine" Sara said "i drove all the way here"

"I'll drive" Katie says "It's amazing what you can learn while flying and reading a map you printed off before you left your original country"

"Ok" Catherine said "as long as your sure?"

"Totally sure" Katie said "so who's up front with me?"

"Nick" everyone said

"Looks like the mob has spoken" grinned Katie "your up front with me Nicky boy"

Katie walked out to the car where she saw Bruno looking out for his owners, Katie got into the drivers side while Nick got in the passenger side while the rest got into the back, Katie turned on the ignition and pulled off

"KATIE LOOK OUT" everyone screamed

"What?" Katie asked

"WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD" Gil shouted "MOVE BACK OVER NOW!"

Katie was still in shock so Nick leant over and grabbed hold of the steering wheel and pulled the car into the right lane, Katie looked around the car and started to giggle

"Oh i'm so sorry" she giggled "I forgot i'm not in the UK anymore"

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE" screamed Greg "ALL IS FORGIVEN GOD, LET SARA DRIVE"

"Hey i'm still learning Pipsqueak" snarled Katie "so sit down and shut up"

"I like her already" whispered Catherine to Sara "she's so gonna keep Greg in line"

Ok please review lol


	8. Chapter 8

Yet again half way back from San Francisco to Vegas Greg was bored again so started asking Katie lots of questions

"So how old are you?" he asked "what brings you to Vegas? and how come you let Nick kiss ya?"

"I'm 32, Gil asked me to come here to be part of his team" Katie replied "and i let Nick kiss me because no bugger else did anything"

"Was he good?" Greg asked

"Why you jealous?" Katie replied Nick chuckled "and i'm not going to answer that question"

"Aww why?" asked Greg "Nick wont mind"

Katie looked over at Nick who was smiling and staring right out of the front window, Katie groaned and continued to drive

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind knowing" Katie replied "but i'm still not answering you"

"Why?" Greg asked "don't you like Nick?"

"I've only just met the guy" groaned Katie "what is this 24 question time?"

"Umm no" replied Greg "well do you like Nick?"

Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Grissom sat in the car as if they were watching a tennis match, when Greg asked a question they looked at Katie and when Katie replied they looked at Greg. Nick just sat up the front chuckling to himself

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" shouted Katie "I'M NOT TELLING YOU, ARE YOU DENSE OR SOMETHING?"

"No just nosey" Greg replied

"Tell me about it" whispered Catherine to Sara "i bet you $50 that before we get home Katie will kill Greg"

"Your on" replied Sara "Greg leave Katie alone and let her drive"

"Thank you Sara" Katie said "now unless you want to die Greg stay quiet"

XXXXX

Greg stayed quiet until 10 minutes later and started asking Katie questions again much to the annoyance of everyone else in the car

"So how long have you know Grissom?" asked Greg "and why aren't you a Forensic Scientist in the UK anymore? Weren't you any good?"

As soon as Greg asked that last question Katie aburtly pulled the car over got out of the drivers side opened the trunk and dragged Greg out of the car

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME" Katie screamed "HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, I CAME TO VEGAS TO GET AWAY FROM THAT, MY FATHER ALWAYS SAID I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH"

"I'm so sorry" Greg said walking over to Katie and putting his hand on her shoulders "what can i do to make it up to you?"

"Just leave me alone" Katie cried letting her tears fall "you total arse, i hate you"

"I won't leave you alone" Greg said "i want to apologize"

"You did" sobbed Katie "now sod off"

"Well aren't you nice" Greg said rather harshly "i was only trying to apologize and you threw it back in my face"

"THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR APOLOGY" screamed Katie

SMACK CRASH

Nick was out of the car as quick as a flash and ran over to Katie to prevent her from hitting Greg again, Warrick pulled Greg off the floor and held him against the car to prevent him from going after Katie, Sara and Catherine looked at each other and Sara knew that Catherine didn't want the money because what Greg had said was obviously very hurtful to Katie.

"Katie calm down" Nick pleaded "please"

"You heard what he said" Katie said crying into Nick's chest "he thinks i'm no good, maybe i am no good why did i agree to come here?"

"Hey come on Katie girl, just because Greg said that doesn't mean we all think that" Warrick said "Greg go sit in the car"

Greg got back into the trunk and closed it and sat sulking in the back holding onto his jaw and a bruised ego.

"Greg hates me" sobbed Katie "i can't work like that, i want to go home"

Sara got out of the car and walked over to Katie, Nick and Warrick and looked back to the car and Greg

"Look Katie, Greg can be stupid at times" Sara said "but we all learn to get used to it and eventually get on well with him"

"Fine" Katie said "can someone else drive i'm really not in the mood now"

"Yeah i'll drive" Warrick "and stick Greg up front with me, you can sit with Nick or Sara"

"I'll sit with Nick" Katie replied sniffing and pulling out a tissue out of her jeans pocket "thanks guys"

"No problem" Warrick said "come on girl, you will be great Sara may have competition"

"Who me? I doubt it" Katie remarked "From what i've heard, from someone who will remain anonymous, Sara is the best CSI in the country"

"GIL" shouted Sara "STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT"

"Why?" asked Gil "it is true"

"Yeah totally true" everyone replied

"See how can i work against that?" Katie asked smiling, who was holding Nick's hand "joking i know i'll be ok with you all"

"Well that's good to know" Warrick chuckled "welcome to the nightshift team, where the nutty put away the even nuttier"

"Ok" giggled Katie "back to Vegas and no more stopping"

"Yes mam" Warrick said saluting Katie "your chariot awaits dear lady"

"Honestly" sighed Sara "Greg your up front with Warrick, you can give Bruno a rest for a while"

Bruno snorted as if to say thank you and then watched as Katie and Nick got into the car, Bruno sat up and licked Katie's hand

"Hi Bruno" Katie said "how are you, you big softie"

"Even Katie talks to Bruno" whispered Greg fortunately only Warrick heard him and glared at him

"Everyone in?" asked Warrick "right back on the road"

"WARRICK" screamed Sara "NOT YOU TOO"

"Sorry looks like it's catching" giggled Warrick "you sure you don't wanna drive Katie?"

"No thanks" Katie replied "i'm ok where i am"

Katie and Nick looked at each other and then turned away to look out of the windows, soon enough the car was filled with quiet snores, apart from Warrick who was driving, Sara and Gil were cuddling into each as were Katie and Nick. Nick had his arm over Katie's shoulders and Katie was snuggled into Nick's chest, Greg had his thumb in his mouth, something Warrick would remember for later to tell the rest of the gang and Catherine asleep with her mouth open. Warrick chuckled to himself and carried on driving until he reached Vegas

tbc

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

Warrick pulled into the the lab's car park and as soon as the engine cut off Katie was awake and getting used to her surroundings, she looked up and found that she was laying in Nick's chest and everyone else was asleep.

"Hey Warrick" whispered Katie "you ok?"

"Yeah do you happen to have a camera on you?" asked Warrick "got to get a photo of Greg"

"Yeah i do actually" Katie replied "umm give me a sec"

Katie sat up and accidently touched Nick in his most intimate region and his eyes were wide away straight away and looking at Warrick and Katie

"Umm Katie" gasped Nick "you mind moving your hand"

"Sorry Nick" Katie gasped "umm oh god"

"No i'm not god, i'm Nick" Nick said smiling "Katie your still there"

"Oh i'm sorry" apologized Katie "umm i was just getting my camera out for Warrick"

"Why?" asked Nick

"Take a look around you" Warrick said "we have Greg sucking his thumb, Catherine catching flies and Sara and Gil off in their little dream world"

"OK definitely get a photo of that" grinned Nick "then post it on the bulletin board at work for all to see"

"Evil Nick" giggled Katie "but pure genius"

"Why thank you" Nick said gloating "i aim to please"

"Yeah, anyway camera Katie" remarked Warrick "got to do this before they all wake up"

Greg started to move and moan the others stopped and stared at Greg's head

"Umm baby that feels nice" groaned Greg "yeah just there oh that's the spot"

"What the?" gasped Katie "umm that's funny"

"Yeah i agree" Warrick said "now whos taking the photo?"

"I'll do it" Nick whispered "this is going to be great"

"I don't think the flash is on?" remarked Katie "go for it Nicky"

XXXXX

Nick got out of his seat and first took a photo of Sara and Gil and then Catherine and lastly Greg, the three of them went into fits of giggles and to wake the rest of the gang up slammed the car doors, Greg shot up in the air and hit his head on the car roof, Sara and Catherine fell out of the car doors and Gil just strecthed and looked out of the window to find Katie, Nick and Warrick laughing, Sara and Catherine on the floor and Greg rubbing his head

"Do i want to know?" Gil remarked "Sara, Cath why are you on the floor?"

This caused Katie, Nick and Warrick to double up in pain with laughing, Greg got out of the car shrugged his shoulders and collected his bag and gave Bruno a pat on his back and left, Catherine stood up dusted the dirt of her pants and retrieved her bag and went and stood beside Warrick's car, Warrick said his goodbyes and went towards Catherine. Gil helped Sara up off the floor and walked her to their car he let Sara into the car and then walked back to get Bruno and their bags, he looked at Nick and Katie and grinned

"Where you staying Katie?" Gil asked

"Umm i don't know? any cheep hotels around here?" Katie asked

"You don't want to go to a Hotel Katie" Nick remarked "come live with me umm i do have a spare room it's yours if you want it"

"Sure" exclaimed Katie "thanks Nick"

"Good so that's settled" Gil said "see both of you tomorrow for shift get plenty of rest, oh i want to see the photos before you put them up"

"How did you know?" asked Katie "we didn't say anything"

"You Miss Jefferson i can read like a book" Gil remarked "enjoy your rest and behave yourself the both of you"

"Yes sir" replied Nick who saluted Gil's back "so home?"

"Yeah home" Katie replied

LOL review time hehe this made me laugh


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I wrote this up for my mommy who is poorly, with my daddy's help. If there is any spelling mistakes don't blame me i'm only 6 yrs old. Hehe enjoy

XXXXXXX

Nick drove to his house not looking at Katie sat beside him playing with her hair, if Nick told the truth it was driving him crazy not looking at her

"Katie why did you blow up at Greg?" asked Nick "you scared the poor boy"

"I'm sorry if i scared him" apologized Katie "i will speak to him on shift, as for the reason why i hit him i don't want to talk about it just yet"

"OK" replied Nick "home sweet home"

Nick parked his car and went to open his door to allow Katie in, Katie walked in and was instantly surprised Nick's house was spotless

"Nick this is wonderful" exclaimed Katie "just wow"

"Thanks" giggled Nick "want to see the bedroom? umm your bedroom"

"Yeah ok" replied Katie "and don't worry i knew what you meant"

Nick pulled Katie in the direction of the spare bedroom and opened the door, Katie once again was stood in shock the room had a double bed the walls were blue and the carpet was blue, it looked like it had never been used

"Nick has anyone used this room?" asked Katie "it looks so clean"

"No you will be the first" remarked Nick "why don't you like it?"

"No i love it" exclaimed Katie pulling Nick into a hug "your the best Nick, thanks"

"No problem" replied Nick "anything for my friends"

"Such the gentleman" giggled Katie "see you soon need some rest"

Nick nodded and closed the door, Katie looked around the room and then slid down the door and sighed

"Get a grip Katie" she groaned "you have only just met the guy, but boy hes a good kisser"

Katie got up off the floor and walked over to the bed and sank into it and fell into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXX

Early the next morning Katie woke up and in her pyjama shorts and top walked towards the kitchen and to the coffee pot, while the coffee was brewing Katie wondered around the kitchen and straight into a half naked Nick

"Morning Nicky" grinned Katie "coffee will be ready in 2 minutes"

"Morning" mumbled Nick "your cheerful this afternoon"

"Oh of course it's afternoon" remarked Katie "oh well umm good afternoon then"

"Yeah" giggled Nick "you ready for your first shift?"

"Ask me that at the end of it" replied Katie "i'm going to apologize to Greg later"

"Ahh good" replied Nick "hey you want Pancakes?"

"Sure" Katie replied "i love Pancakes"

Nick shook it head let out a chuckle and prepared the Pancakes for himself and Katie, later that evening Nick let Katie drive to the lab in his car

XXXXXX

"You know you can drive" Katie said "at least i'm on the correct side of the road today"

"Yeah i though Griss was going to have an heart attack" chuckled Nick "that reminds me we have to go show him the photos"

Katie rolled her eyes and pulled into a free parking space, Nick grabbed their kits and they walked arm in arm towards the lab. Half way down the corridor Ecklie spotted them and walked towards them

"Welcome to the lab" Ecklie greeted "see you have met Nick Stokes"

"Yeah and the rest of the team" Katie replied "come on Nicky work awaits"

"What about the new CSI inductions" asked Ecklie to no one exactly

"Who's this joker" asked Katie looking at Nick "CSI inductions, yeah whatever old guy"

Katie walked away, Ecklie looked at her back gobsmacked and Nick started to laugh out loud

"Sorry Ecklie" giggled Nick "that was so funny, you have just met our new CSI Katie Jefferson"

"Ahh i see" remarked Ecklie "the CSI inductions can pass for now, keep your eye on her"

"Sure thing Ecklie" grinned Nick "see you around"

Ecklie just nodded and Nick walked up to Katie and started to giggle even more, both Nick and Katie walked into the break room and came face to face with 5 confused CSI's and one Detective.

tbc

XXXXX

Did i do good? Mommy don't know i did this hehe won't she be surprised!

Bye all love you Kendra


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Well next chapter we are going to get Sara and Catherine setting Nick and Katie up (much too Greg's dissapointment) and then after that Nick and Katie's lifes are all thrown to hell and back. Anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter

0000000000

Gil looked up from his newspaper and at the two giggling CSI's and put his paper down to speak to them

"We were wondering when you two would show up" groaned Gil "did you get lost?"

"Not lost Gil, just met what was his name Nicky?" asked Katie

"Ecklie" Nick replied "and Katie called him a loser"

"You did what?" exclaimed Sara "well at least he wont be on my case anymore"

"He was going on about CSI Inductions" remarked Katie "inductions to what? this is a swab you use it to collect DNA, do i have idiot tattooed across my head?"

"No" replied Catherine "i would have loved to see his face"

"He was speechless Cath" Nick said giggling "hey Jim nice to see you"

"Likewise" Jim replied "pleasure to meet you again Katie are you behaving yourself?"

"Oh hi Jim didn't see you there, how long as it been?" asked Katie

"Oh about 7 years" replied Jim "be careful around Ecklie ok"

"Yeah i will do Jim" replied Katie "you wanna go out later for a beer and to catch up?"

"Sure thing Katie" replied Jim "anyway best get back to work, pleasure to see you again Katie, oh and you best tell the rest of them how we know each other save them from keeping their mouths open"

"Will do" shouted Katie at Jim down the corridor Katie turned around to face her team mates "Jim and my dad were friends at school, dad always kept in contact with Jim, i thought he was still in New Jersey?"

"No Jim is our friend and Detective" Gil said "you still have to meet Sofia, but for now assignments"

"Finally" moaned Greg "umm Katie would you like a cup of my Blue Hawaiian freshly made?"

"Thanks Greg" Katie replied smiling who walked over and pulled Greg into a hug "sorry about the other day can you forgive me"

Katie kissed Greg on the face where she had hit him and went to sit back next to a very amused Warrick and Nick.

"Yes" replied Greg "did you just kiss my face?"

"Yes i did" replied Katie giggling "sorry"

"Don't be sorry i liked it" Greg replied winking at Katie

"Great we wont get any work out of him from now on" whispered Catherine to Sara

Sara just nodded her head and started to giggle at Greg who was holding the side of his face and smiling, Gil looked around the room at his team and then at the assignment slips.

"Ok Katie, Nick, Warrick Decomp in the desert for you" Gil said grinning evilly "Sara your with Greg 419 of Industrial and Main and Catherine your with me 419 in the Tangiers, everyone dismissed, everyone but you three"

Katie, Nick and Warrick slowly turned back around to face Gil and Katie started to giggle

"Yes Gil what seems to be the problem?" Katie giggled "don't keep Catherine waiting"

"I have no intention of keeping Catherine waiting" Gil replied "take a look at your assignment slip"

Katie looked at the assignment slip and burst into even more fits of giggles, Nick and Warrick looked at each very confused.

"Oh honestly Gil" giggled Katie "you want us to stay here in the lab and print out the photos and put them on the bulletin board?"

"That is what the slip says" replied Gil "now before you do show me the photos"

Katie showed Gil the photos and Gil allowed the photo of Greg and Catherine to be posted but not the one of himself and Sara

"I have one question Griss" Warrick said "how did you know about the photos?"

"I can read Katie like a book" Gil replied "plus Nick had the camera around his neck"

"You idiot Nicky" Katie said giggling "ahh what am i going to do with you?"

"Nothing i wanna see" Warrick said "leave that till you get home"

Katie looked at Warrick with a look that could kill took her camera from Gil and walked towards Archie's lab, Nick and Warrick hadn't noticed Katie leave.

"Yeah where we do sleep in separate bedrooms Warrick" groaned Nick "hey where did Katie go?"

"She went to Archie's lab to print off the photos" replied Gil "and word of warning she didn't look to happy about your comment Rick"

"Great" sighed Warrick "come on Nick"

"See you later Griss" Nick said

Gil shrugged his shoulders and went to meet Catherine to go to their scene, Gil started to wonder whether it was a good idea leaving Katie, Nick and Warrick at the lab but he couldn't do anything about that now he was driving to the scene at the Tangiers what ever happened at the lab while he was away was Ecklie's problem.

00000000

Please review oh and i decided that Katie, Nick and Warrick are great friends who get into alot of trouble for the up and coming pranks they play on Ecklie.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick and Warrick walked into Archie's lab to find him staring down the corridor and shaking his head

"Hey man have you seen Katie?" asked Warrick "tall brunette, steam coming out of her ears"

"Was that who that was?" replied Archie "man she was pissed"

"Oh great i'm a dead man" groaned Warrick

"What did Katie say?" asked Nick "that's if she said anything"

"She said something about printing off some photos and to tell Warrick that he is an arse" Archie replied

"Thanks man" replied Warrick "any idea where she went?"

"She did mention something about the roof" Archie replied "your not thinking of going after her are you?"

"Yep, but with my good friend Nick with me" grinned Warrick "if i go down so do you Nick"

"Why thanks" moaned Nick "i do live with her you know"

"Wait you live with her?" asked Archie "man i need to become a CSI"

"Just print the photos" sighed Warrick "oh and if you hear screaming it's likely to be one of us"

00000000

Warrick and Nick walked back out of the room and towards the stairs to the roof once they got to the top they both opened the door to find no one on the roof they both looked at each other confused and headed back down the stairs and to Archie

"Archie i thought you said Katie was on the roof?" Warrick asked

"Yeah she was, now shes gone to see Jim" Archie explained "whatever you said Warrick has really upset her she was really crying when she spoke to me"

"Oh crap" exclaimed Warrick "Catherine's going to kill me"

"Yeah you got that right, not to mention Sara either" Nick remarked "start running now man"

0000000

Archie chuckled and watched as Nick and Warrick walked out of the room, he waited until they were out of the room and turned to the dark corner of his room

"They have gone now Katie" Archie said "did you get their faces?"

"Oh yeah" Katie replied "got it on camera, you ready to download?"

"Oh yeah" giggled Archie "you know your really devious Miss Jefferson"

"I know" replied Katie "so we print Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick"

"Yep and what about Sara and Grissom?" asked Archie "can't leave them off"

"Got that all planned Archie" replied Katie "just wait until they come back from their crime scenes and you will see"

Archie and Katie hi fived each other and printed the photos, Katie took down the notice board and took it into the breakroom with her and started to attach the photos to it.

00000000

30 minutes later and a very confused Jim came into the breakroom and finds Katie hunched over the breakroom table

"Why did i have Nick and Warrick in my office asking me now you were?" asked Jim

"JESUS" screamed Katie "don't do things like that, how long have you been standing there"

"Oh about a minute" replied Jim "expecting anyone else? perhaps Nick and Warrick"

"Oh god they are going to kill me" groaned Katie "can you play along with my joke? please"

"Ok, but only because i've known you since you were 2 years old" replied Jim "plus i need a laugh"

"Thanks Jim" exclaimed Katie "right i put the water works back on and you can shout at them"

"Very well" replied Jim "heads up here they come now"

Katie quickly hid the notice board and put on her fake tears, Nick and Warrick walked into the room and looked directly at Jim

"I thought you said you would come back to us?" asked Warrick "umm Katie are you ok?"

"What's it look like to you?" sniffed Katie

"Sorry" replied Warrick "damn girl do you know how hard you are to find?"

Katie turned her head into Jim's arms and chuckled, Jim patted Katie on the back and turned to Nick and Warrick

"You best go to the nearest cake shop and bring everyone and i mean everyone a cake back" Jim said "oh and if not i will allow Katie to hurt you anyway she pleases"

000000

Katie giggled into Jim's chest and Warrick and Nick ran out of the room, Katie lifted her head of Jim's chest and bellowed with laughter, Jim smiled at Katie and watched as she retrieved the notice board and the photos

"You know this will be the best laugh i've had in ages" remarked Jim "but shouldn't you have a funny photo of me?"

"Are you offering?" asked Katie "come on Uncle Jim i can't do that to you"

"Uncle Jim?" Jim asked "when did you start calling me that? you haven't called me that since you were 10 years old"

"Umm well why not?" asked Katie

"Never mind, do you want a photo or not?" asked Jim

"Yeah, but how are we going to make it funny?" asked Katie "sorry Jim but you do not do funny"

"I know i've got a cigar and a Hawaiian shirt in my car" remarked Jim "i'll put them on and you take a photo"

"Cigar and Hawaiian shirt? Where did you go to get them?" asked Katie "your more of the formal suit type"

"I was having a mad day" replied Jim "i allowed Greg to be my Secret Santa"

"How was he a Secret Santa if you knew?" asked Katie "isn't the whole point of Secrets to actually be Secrets"

"Yes but Greg forgot and wrote his name anyway" chuckled Jim "so go to my car and get the gear"

Katie ran out of the room leaving Jim alone with the notice board and photos, he picked up Katie's camera and waited patiently for her return, he poured her a coffee, which was freezing cold and sat it down on the desk. Katie ran back into the breakroom shirt and cigar in hand and handed them to Jim. Jim stood up and watched as Katie took a sip of the cold coffee and then spew it all over the floor Jim quickly took a photo and headed to the locker room to change.

00000

20 minutes later and Katie was getting worried about Jim and why he hadn't returned, she picked up her camera and walked in the direction of the locker room, she opened the door to come face to face with Jim in the locker room with Judy. Judy was all over Jim and Jim looked mortified Katie took the opportunity and took the photo before clearing her throat

"Excuse me but Jim you are needed back at LVPD" grinned Katie "and Judy your needed at Reception"

Judy walked out of the room and winked at Jim as she left, Katie watched as Judy went and sat behind her desk and then she turned to Jim

"Thank you" Jim said

"No thank you" Katie replied holding the camera up in the air and walking away

Jim stood at the doorway gobsmacked and hurried out of the locker room and to his car and is office at LVPD. Jim couldn't wait to see the end result of the CSI Noticeboard once Katie was finished with it.

tbc

000000

In the next chapter i promise more GSR and YOBLING but for now it focuses on Katie

Please review and many many thanks


	13. Chapter 13

Eventually Sara, Greg, Catherine and Gil came back to the lab to find the breakroom covered in cream cakes and Nick, Katie and Warrick nowhere in sight, Sara went towards the locker room with Gil closely behind her. Katie stood inside the locker room looking through her locker when she heard Sara and Gil approaching she closed her locker and ran into the shower room

"Gil you didn't have to follow me" Sara said "i can go to the locker room myself"

"I know, it's just i wanted to spend some time alone with you" Gil responded "i haven't kissed you since this morning"

"Yeah and what did that lead too?" asked Sara smiling "a whole lot of loving"

"I didn't hear you complain earlier" remarked Gil

"Who said i was complaining now?" remarked Sara "i enjoyed it, come here"

Gil walked over to Sara and Sara pulled Gil into an embrace, Katie tip toed out of the shower room and out into the locker room and took a quick snap of Sara and Gil and slowly made her way to the door and her escape to Archie's lab, Katie was almost at the door when she kicked a locker and swore out loud

"OUCH GOD DAMN IT" Katie shouted "uhh hi guys, umm see you around"

Sara watched as Katie limped to Archie's lab and then she turned to Gil who grinned and left his girlfriend alone in the locker room.

"Well do you have the photo of Sara and Grissom then?" asked Archie

"Yeah got the photo and a bruised toe as well" mumbled Katie "i have everyone on Nightshift now don't i?"

"Yeah everyone but you" remarked Archie "you are in this are you not?"

"Yeah but i'm going to be the only one that looks sane" giggled Katie "it's going to be good, i've already got the title 'Just another day in the office for Nightshift'"

0000000000

Katie went into fits of giggles and Archie printed the last of the photos and helped Katie attach them to her little project, while Katie's back was turned Archie attached the photo of Katie that Jim had taken earlier.

Meanwhile in the break room Warrick and Catherine were sat on the sofa while the rest of the group sat around the room

"Have any of you seen Katie?" asked Nick "she was really upset earlier"

"Try Archie's lab" replied Sara "that's where i saw her hobble last"

"Do you and Gil have fun?" asked Greg "you were quite a while"

"Shut up Gregory" Gil shouted from the corridor

Greg was about to say something when they could hear Katie and Nick shouting from Archie's lab

"Nick don't you dare" screamed Katie "i will never forgive you"

"Katie you little" shouted Nick "you made Warrick feel as if he really hurt your feelings and now this"

"Don't just blame me" shouted Katie "blame Archie and Jim too"

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Nick "ARCHIE"

"Hey leave me out of this" groaned Archie

"Too late you are involved" Nick said "Katie you have a lot of explaining to do"

"Not here" sighed Katie "can it wait till we get home?"

"No Katie you have a lot of people wanting to know what the hell is wrong with you" Nick said "especially me and Warrick"

"Ok fine, i'll be back Archie you know what to do?" Katie said

"Yeah enjoy explaining yourself" Archie shouted after Katie who was being dragged down the corridor

Nick pulled Katie into the breakroom and face to face with Warrick

"Uhh hi Warrick" shuttered Katie "oh thanks for the cakes"

"Explain Katie" Warrick asked "or no Cream Cake"

"Ok you didn't upset me i just wanted a photo of your twos faces" explained Katie

"Ok, but why didn't you ask?" remarked Greg "i don't think they would have said no"

"Umm they would if they knew why" replied Katie

Archie quickly walked past the breakroom window carrying the covered notice board it didn't go un noticed by Catherine who was on her feet and about to go out the door when Katie pulled her back and straight into the arms of Warrick

"Hi hon" Warrick said "how are you?"

"You know fine well how i am" groaned Catherine "so don't play the idiot because it doesn't suit you"

"Shut up and kiss me" Warrick said placing his lips to Catherine's

Katie backed out of the room and up to Archie who was putting the Notice Board back up, Katie started to giggle when she saw her photo

"So much for a sane looking picture" Katie giggled "i will have to thank Jim for that one"

"Hey do they know your out here" asked Archie

"Not yet" replied Katie "and when they do i'm gone"

"KATIE JEFFERSON" screamed Catherine "COME BACK HERE NOW"

"Umm hide me" groaned Katie "quick Archie help"

"Come with me" replied Archie "they will never find you here"

"Where are you taking me exactly?" asked Katie

"Ecklie's office" replied Archie "under the desk"

"YOU WHAT?" screamed Katie

"Keep your voice down" sighed Archie "do you want to get caught"

"No" replied Katie "but i so want to see their faces when they see the notice board"

"Ok i have a better idea" remarked Archie "for some unknown reason we have a bee keeper suit in my lab"

"Your a genius" exclaimed Katie "how do we get there?"

"I was hoping you could think of that" replied Archie

"Never mind best face the music" Katie said rolling her eyes and smiling at Archie "i would say see you around but umm well you know"

"Don't worry they will see the funny side of it i'm sure" Archie replied

"If not i'm coming back to haunt you" Katie said going around the corner and out of sight

00000000

Katie walked back in the general direction of the Notice Board and found that her new team mates were pointing and laughing at the photos, Katie let a breath she was holding out and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Katie said "umm you all ok?"

"This is great" remarked Greg "when did you get that photo of me sucking my thumb?"

"When we got back from San Francisco" replied Katie "oh and Greg Nick took the photo"

"Thanks Katie" groaned Nick "thanks a lot"

"Aww stop being a baby" sighed Katie walking over to Nick and hugging him "so you are not mad, any of you?"

"No way" replied Catherine giggling "i did not know i slept with my mouth open, its great what you learn about yourself"

Katie smiled at Catherine and everyone walked back into the breakroom and settled down after all there was no more cases to be dealt with so they did deserve a rest.

"I see that Jim actually used my Present" Greg remarked "what was Judy doing all over him? Jim looked like he wanted to be sick"

"If i didn't interrupt her i think he would have" Katie replied giggling "hey how about after work we have a party"

"Yeah ok, where?" asked Gil "what i do like parties once in a while"

"Anyway how about Nick's?" Katie said "umm sorry Nick is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure is about time i had a house warming party" Nick replied "after all i have lived there 3 years"

"PARTY" bellowed Greg "games we have to have games"

"We can have any games and everyone has to participate" Warrick said "so think of games you wanna play and write them down and we fish them out of a hat and then we play them"

"Ok see you all later" Katie standing up who then turned around to find the rest of her friends staying put "oh yeah we are still on shift"

Everyone giggled and continued to talk about the party later, Sara and Gil were sat together holding hands as were Catherine and Warrick, Greg was sat in between Katie and Nick must to the disappointment of Nick. Sara and Catherine had noticed the bond that Nick and Katie shared and were determined to make that bond even stronger.

tbc

0000000

Ok so there was a little GSR and YOBLING for you, much much more for you in the next chapter

Review time please


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a month since the Notice board incident and Ecklie even allowed the photos to remain as long as Dayshift and Swing joined in on the fun. It was also the night of Katie's 33rd birthday and Catherine had managed to book the room at the Tangiers free of charge.

"So what we getting Katie for her birthday?" Sofia asked the crowd "any ideas anyone?"

"A car" replied Nick "she doesn't have one and keeps moaning at me"

"A car?" questioned Catherine "I was more for the option of chocolates or clothes"

"Well a car is what Katie wants" remarked Nick "look if you don't want to help I'll get the car myself"

Nick walked out of the break room up to his Denali and to the nearest car dealer, well the ones he knew could be trusted in Vegas. Meanwhile in the break room the rest of the team were sat staring at the door and around the room.

"So Nick gets Katie a car" Greg remarks "what do we get her?"

"Good question Greg" Gil said "Ladies any ideas?"

"Hey we asked you earlier so don't switch the situation around" Sofia said "honestly men"

"Yeah their only useful for one thing" Sara said grinning "and no I don't mean anything rude"

"Oh really?" questioned Sofia "like what then?"

"Getting the spiders out of the bath tub" replied Sara "Greg you can close your mouth now"

"Umm sorry" Greg apologised "so back to topic, Katie's birthday present"

The gang sat around the room looking from one to another, they stayed there for quite sometime until Sara's little light bulb above her head gave her an idea.

"Be right back" Sara shouted "Catherine I need your assistance"

Catherine stood up and followed Sara into the locker room to find Sara Jimmying Katie's locker open and searching through it.

"What in the world are you doing Sara?" gasped Catherine "you have just done a criminal offense"

"So arrest me" replied Sara "come on this is for her birthday, she will understand"

"On your head be it Sara" replied Catherine shaking her head

Sara and Catherine searched through Katie's locker and eventually came across something they knew must have been a childhood cherish gift and wanted to restore it to its original state. Catherine held onto the locket while Sara secured the locker and they both returned to the break room with grins because of their recent achievements.

0000000000

Nick was currently talking with Fred Grant about a car for Katie, he knew that Katie's favourite colour was Blue and loved music so the car needed everything from a CD player to in car phone charger. Fred and Nick were close friends especially after Fred's case last year, so Fred gave Nick the car free of charge. Nick was very grateful and asked if Fred drove the Blue SUV back to the lab where Katie was. Nick pulled out of the car dealership and back to the lab with Fred following, Nick couldn't wait to see Katie's face when she saw her brand new top range SUV.

10 minutes later and Nick parked his car and watched as Fred pulled up just outside the lab and right outside the front doors, Nick greeted Fred with the nod of the head and entered the lab in search of Katie. Nick came across the team in the break room and walked in.

"Go stand outside" Nick said "please everything will come clear when you go outside, does anyone know where Katie is?"

"Yeah she's in Hodges lab" replied Greg the last to leave "hey man you going to tell me what is going on?"

"No, go wait outside like the others" replied Nick "go Greg"

Greg walked off and Nick turned and headed to Hodges lab and Katie.

"I don't care if this is your lab David" Katie sighed "for today we work together"

"Fine, but why did Grissom do that?" asked Hodges

"Because he thought you could use the company" Nick said "Hey Kate you ok?"

"Never better" Katie replied

"Oh get a room "groaned Hodges "before I throw up"

"We have a room" replied Katie "you're currently sat in it"

"Let me remind you this is my Lab" Hodges said "go now"

Katie and Nick walked out of the room and went into fits of giggles when the saw Hodges pour eye wash into his eyes and violently shake his whole body.

"You know I worry about that guy" Katie said giggling "honestly where did you find him?"

"It doesn't matter" replied Nick "close your eyes Kate"

"Ok" replied Katie "hey stop dragging me"

"Sorry no can do" Nick replied smirking

"Humph" grunted Katie "ouch what was that?"

"The door" replied Nick "wait there"

"Hurry up Nick" shouted Katie "what the hell is he up to?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" Nick replied

Nick continued to drag Katie throughout the lab and the only way Katie knew she was outside was because of the gentle early morning breeze.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" Nick asked

"Oh my god, is that? Is that a car?" shuttered Katie "where in the world did that come from?"

"Well my dear friend Fred here" Nick said pointing at Fred "owed me a favour, Happy Birthday Kate"

"You got me this car?" asked Katie who was close to tears "you're a really sweet guy Nicky, thank you"

"No problem" replied Nick "anything for my friends"

"You never brought me a car" remarked Greg "how is that fair?"

"Because Nick doesn't have the hots for you" replied Sofia

Katie and Nick rolled their eyes at each other and walked over to Katie's car, Nick showed Katie everything that the car had to offer. Sara and Catherine were going to wait patiently to reveal the gift from the rest of the team for now it Katie and Nick time.

000000000

Later that evening Sara, Catherine, Sofia and Katie were all waiting for their cab to arrive to take them to the evening of singing, dancing and drinking.

"Whoa Kate where did you get that dress?" Sofia asked in shock "it goes on for miles"

"That's because her legs go on for miles" replied Catherine rolling her eyes "hey cab's here"

All the girls got into their cab and headed for the party, meanwhile at the party Greg was already dancing while Jim, Gil, Warrick and Nick were stood at the bar waiting to be served.

"You would think he had never been to a party" Warrick said pointing to Greg "when do the girls get here?"

"Why? You bored of our company Warrick" asked Jim "actually that is a good point, where are the girls?"

"They are girls" remarked Gil "they will be here eventually"

"Is it a custom for women to show up late to everything?" asked Warrick "I mean it is Katie's birthday for god sake"

"Yeah well have patients" Gil said "ahh finally they're here"

Katie walks in with her mouth open, the whole lab and LVPD had turned up to help her celebrate being another year older. Katie walked around the room and thanked people for coming she was totally un aware of how many people actually made the effort, even Ecklie was there.

It eventually got to the part of the night that people either love or hate (a/n like me I hate Marmite) and it was Karaoke, as soon as Sara knew that it was ready she dragged Katie, Sofia and Catherine to the stage where she chose to sing 'Hung up' by Madonna just for a laugh plus to get everyone in the mood. The girls gathered around the Microphone and waited for the music to play, during the intro the decided to sway their hips and bop their heads.

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly_

Sara and Katie grabbed a hold of one Microphone while Sofia and Catherine got the other, Nick and Warrick watched as the girls really got into the performance

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do_

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you_

_Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you_

_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Once the girls finished singing, the whole crowd clapped, laughed sung the song to themselves, whatever they did he had the effect the girls were hoping for every single person in the building requested to sing and had their turn at fame on the stage.

tbc

000000000

Please review hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

The only people at the party that hadn't taken a turn at Karaoke were Sofia, Catherine, Greg, Nick, Gil, Sara, Jim and Warrick. Katie did mention that the girls had had a turn together but that wasn't any excuse for them not to try themselves.

"Come on guys everyone else has had a go" groaned Katie "so who's next?"

"I'll go" replied Sara "then everyone else can go"

"Excellent" Katie giggled "so what you going to sing Sara?"

"Now that would be telling" replied Sara

"What not even for the birthday girl?" asked Katie batting her eyelids "please?"

"No not even for the birthday girl, you will just have to wait like everyone else" Sara said walking over to the DJ

Sara stood beside the Microphone waiting for the DJ to announce her and her song.

"Please welcome to the stage Miss Sara Sidle" the DJ announced "Sara will be singing River Deep Mountain High by Tina Turner"

The crowd all clapped and cheered; when the music started they all went quiet and watched Sara on stage.

_When I was a little girl  
I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown_

_And it gets stronger, in every way  
And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher, day by day_

_And do I love you my oh my  
Yeh river deep mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

_When you were a young boy  
Did you have a puppy  
That always followed you around  
Well I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No I'll never let you down_

_Cause it grows stronger, like a river flows  
And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows_

_And do I love you my oh my  
Yeh river deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

_I love you baby like a flower loves the spring  
And I love you baby just like Robin loves to sing  
And I love you baby like a school boy loves his pet  
And I love you baby, river deep mountain high_

_Do I love you my oh my, oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby_

The crowd erupted into cheers Sara took a bow and rejoined the team on the dance floor, Gil pulled Sara into a hug and gave her a kiss on the lips, Catherine also pulled Warrick into a hug and kiss and Katie dragged Greg further into the dance floor to stop him from staring.

"Hey why did you drag me away?" Greg asked "it was starting to get entertaining"

"Your a very sick man Greg" remarked Katie "here comes Sofia ask her to dance"

"No way would she say yes" groaned Greg "no you do it for me"

"Fair enough" replied Katie "HEY SOFIA COME HERE"

Sofia walked up to Katie and Greg and looked at both of them waiting for the reason she was called over.

"Well?" asked Sofia hands on hips "I'm waiting"

"Well Greg here would like you to dance with him" Katie said "and he's too chicken to ask himself"

"Hi Sofia" whispered Greg

"Of course I would dance with you Greg" Sofia replied "just don't get Kate to ask, ok?"

Greg nodded and gave Katie a hug, Katie walked over to Nick who was talking to Jim.

"Hey Kitty Kat" Jim said

"Kitty Kat?" questioned Nick "did you just call Katie, Kitty Kat?"

"Yeah it was my childhood nickname" replied Katie "now Nick I believe it's your turn on Karaoke, oh and Jim don't think I've forgot you either"

Katie dragged Nick to the stage and stayed with him until he was on stage, the DJ announced Nick's song and Nick began to sing American Pie by Don Mclean.

_A long, long time ago  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew that if I had my chance  
I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
Now do you believe in rock 'n roll  
And can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow_

_Well I know that you're in love with him  
'Cause I saw you dancin' in the gym  
You both kicked off your shoes [both kicked off your shoes  
Man, I dig those rhythm 'n blues_

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew that I was out of luck  
The day the music died  
I started singin'_

_Chorus:_

_Bye bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And good ol' boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "This will be the day that I die,  
This will be the day that I die."_

_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news  
But she just smiled and turned away  
Well I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play_

_Well now in the streets the children screamed [the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed [the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken [not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken_

_And the three men I admire the most  
The Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died  
We start singin'_

_(chorus, repeat)_

_We started singin'  
(repeat 3 times)_

Katie wolf whistled and jumped up and down, the rest of the crowd gave Nick a standing ovation. Nick walked off stage and straight into Katie's arms.

"That was brilliant" squealed Katie "thank you, you're the best"

"Come on you haven't heard the rest of the guys yet" replied Nick "at least give them a chance"

"Fine, but who's next?" asked Katie "oh I know Greg"

Katie walked from Nick at the stage to Greg and Sofia on the dance floor.

"Excuse me can I borrow Greg?" Katie asked "only be for a moment"

"Yeah sure" replied Sofia "it will give me feet time to heal"

"Sorry" apologized Greg "I have two left feet, comes from my heritage I suppose"

"Of course it does" Katie replied sarcastically "ok I'll bring him back soon"

Katie dragged Greg to the stage and the DJ; Greg picked his song and got onto the stage. The DJ announced Greg for all to see.

"Please welcome Greg Sanders to the stage" the DJ announced "Greg will be singing everything I do, I do it for you by Bryan Adams and this is dedicated to the lovely Sofia Curtis"

Sofia blushed at Katie stood beside her, Katie smiled and watched Greg sing his heart and soul to Sofia.

_Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart , search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart , you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you_

_There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way_

_Look your heart, babe_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wild for you, yeah I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do  
ooooh  
I do it for you_

Sofia looked at Greg on stage and she had tears in her eyes, no one in her life had been so sweet once Greg came off stage Sofia was hugging Greg and not letting him go, Katie backed off and went for some fresh air. Nick watched as Katie walked out and he waited a few minutes before following.

Nick got outside to find Katie leaning against the wall staring up at sky, Nick approached Katie and found that it looked like she was or had been crying.

"Kate what's wrong" asked Nick

"It's nothing" Katie said in between sniffles "stupid really"

"It can't be stupid if you're crying, what is it?" asked Nick "please I want no I mean I need to know"

"It's my father" sobbed Katie "he never sent me a birthday card or phoned me, his own daughter"

"Well he's a jerk then" Nick said "look you have a lot of people in there that love you, so dry your eyes and come and have fun"

"Can we just stay out here for a few more minutes, please?" asked Katie

"Yeah sure" replied Nick "you know you look really beautiful tonight, not that you not beautiful any other time, umm I'll just shut up now"

"Oh Nicky" giggled Katie "you seem to be a little lost for words, do I always have this effect on you?"

"Definitely" replied Nick "ever since that first kiss we shared, I've really liked you"

"So have I" replied Katie "you then brought me a car and your always such the gentleman"

"Yeah that reminds me, stop using all the hot water in the morning" Nick replied grinning "or afternoon in our case"

"Well you know the solution to that?" Katie remarked "we share the shower"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Nick "are you serious?"

"Deadly serious" replied Katie winking "come on we like each other, so what's the problem?"

"No problem" replied Nick "just the fact that I really wish that kiss had lasted longer those so many months ago"

"Well there's a solution to that too" Katie said smiling "just shut up and kiss me"

Nick walked towards Katie and kissed her, they stayed that way until the desire to take in oxygen was needed. Nick held onto Katie by the waist and walked in back into the party. Catherine looked up from the table to find Katie and Nick walking towards them looking very much in love. Catherine nudged Sara who in turn nudged Sofia and all three girls smiled and returned to the wine glasses in front of them and waited for the two new love birds to arrive.

"Hey gang" greeted Katie "so how's the love life over here?"

"We should ask you the same thing" Warrick said "come on details"

"Warrick you can be such a women at times" giggled Catherine "anyway answer my very cute boyfriend's question"

"You answer ours first" replied Nick "come on Katie the dance floor awaits"

"See you guys" Katie said grinning from one ear to the other

Catherine looked around the table and couldn't help but smile, Sara had Gil, Sofia had Greg, Katie had Nick, she had Warrick and even Jim was lucky he had Judy. Jim looked happy then again everyone did, Warrick held his hand out for Catherine to take as did Gil to Sara and Greg to Sofia, they joined Nick and Katie on the dance floor and held each other while the slow dance played.

Please review and many many thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Early the next morning Katie woke up to find an arm across her face that didn't belong to her and a leg across her stomach that didn't belong to her too. Katie realised that she was in her bed with someone and hoped it was Nick and not anyone else. She looked around the room to find Gil and Sara on the floor, but no Nick. Lifting the bed sheet she was thankful to find, that she was fully clothed as was her bed partner.

"OH GOD" exclaimed Katie "I so did not do that?"

"Sssh" groaned Nick "Kate it's too early for you to be shouting"

"Oh thank god it's you and no body else" Katie sighed in relief "how did we get home last night?"

"You know I was going to ask you the same thing" replied Nick "god my head hurts"

"Morning" whispered Gil "How is everyone today?"

"Hung over" replied Sara "I'm never drinking again, hey where are Jim, Judy, Catherine, Warrick, Sofia and Greg?"

"I don't know" replied Gil "last time I knew we were still at the party"

"OH MY GOD KATE" exclaimed Sara "You kissed Ecklie last night"

"I did?" asked Katie "I thought I had imagined that"

"No you definitely kissed him" replied Gil "you also called him sex on legs too"

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick" moaned Katie "what did Ecklie say?"

"Go home" Nick replied "he was mortified"

"The Sherriff thought it was funny and offered Nightshift a pay rise" Sara said

"I knew there was a reason I loved you" grinned Nick

"I thought it was because you liked my little tuss?" giggled Katie "well that's what you said last night"

"You remembered that?" asked Nick "how?"

"I only remember the things that are important to me" replied Katie "right I'm going to get some coffee any one else want one?"

0000000

Everyone stood up got their balance and followed Katie to the kitchen where they found Greg with his head in the fridge and Sofia passed out on the Kitchen floor. Katie giggled and gently lifted Greg out of the fridge and onto the floor.

"The motor still works" remarked Katie "damn should have got a photo of that"

"Oh yeah baby" groaned Greg in his sleep "just there"

"Interesting, I wonder who he's dreaming of?" grinned Katie "oh good lord"

"What's wrong?" asked Gil

"I've found Jim and Judy" Katie replied "umm we might want some new garden furniture Nicky"

"You can't be serious?" asked Nick walking up the Kitchen window "Ahh my eyes"

Sara walked up to the Kitchen window and slowly back off falling on top of Sofia, who woke up instantly.

"Hey" groaned Sofia "I was asleep"

"Well if you look out the window you will be awake" Sara said shaking her body "not an image I wanted to see thanks"

Katie giggled and then gently tapped on the window alerting Jim and Judy that they were caught red handed, Jim looked down at Judy and then at Katie and winked, Katie turned around to face the rest of the gang drinking and holding onto their coffee as if life depended on it.

"WARRICK" screamed Catherine from somewhere in the house "YOU BROKE NICK'S LAMP"

Nick looked down the hall to his bedroom and then at the group, who then all heard Warrick's reply.

"Well if you weren't in such a rush last night" replied Warrick "then Nick's lamp would still be intact"

"Hey it's not my fault the dress I was wearing, empathise on was wearing" Catherine said "tried up at the back, I was also very drunk last night"

Everyone could hear Warrick's chuckle and listened from the Kitchen for Warrick's reply, nobody saw Greg wake up pour himself a cup of coffee and join the rest of them listening to Warrick and Catherine.

"Hey where are my pants?" asked Warrick "In the fit of passion where did you fling them?"

"How do I know?" replied Catherine "I was too intent in seducing you"

"That you did" Warrick replied clearly heard laughing "well I can't go out their in just my shirt, boxers, socks and shoes"

"Do you think we should wash the bed sheet before Nick finds out?" asked Catherine

"Stop changing the subject Catherine" Warrick said "I need my pants"

00000000

Katie heard the doorbell go and went to answer the door, stood at the door was their neighbour 70 year old Jeff Bloom holding a pair of pants. Katie grinned at Jeff and proceeded to take the clothing off him.

"Katie would you please tell Nick to stop throwing his pants out the window" Jeff remarked "and also tell him to keep the noise down"

"I will do Jeff" Katie grinned trying to keep a straight face "you want to come in?"

"No thank you Katie" replied Jeff "got to go for a walk clear my head, couldn't sleep with that damn headboard banging all night"

"Ok bye Jeff" Katie said waving "hope your walk does you good"

"As do I dear" replied Jeff "I don't see why Nick doesn't ask you out, maybe then I might get some sleep"

"Ok I'll pass that message on to him" Katie replied closing the door and bursting into laughter

0000000

Katie walked back into the Kitchen to find Catherine, Jim, Judy, Sara, Gil, Nick, Sofia and Greg sat around the Kitchen table drinking coffee. Katie handed the black pants to Catherine who in turn gave Katie a confused look.

"Warrick may want these" Katie said "in your fits of passion you threw them out the window and into the next door neighbours garden"

"Oh" Catherine replied "umm excuse me I must return these to the rightful owner"

"Oh and don't worry about the bed sheet, its Laundry day anyway" Nick shouted after Catherine who stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh umm ok umm thanks" shuttered Catherine walking into Nick's bedroom

Catherine only had been in the room 5 minutes when everyone looked up from their coffee to hear Warrick shout.

"YOU WHAT?" he shouted

"Shut up will you" Catherine replied "they can hear you"

"Well they didn't last night" replied Warrick

"No, the next door neighbour returned your pants" Catherine said

"Ahh thanks" Warrick replied "umm so they know?"

"Well duh" replied Catherine "hurry up and get dressed"

"Yeah and face the music" Warrick said "what about the bed sheet?

"Oh that's fine Nick said its Laundry day" Catherine replied walking out the room

"Well that makes me feel ten times better" Warrick said to no one but himself

Warrick joined the rest of the team in Nick's Kitchen to be handed a cup of Coffee by Katie and also receive a knowing look of 'I know what you did last night'. Warrick sat down beside his girlfriend and listened to Katie explain how she remembered she kissed Ecklie and also pinch his bum.

tbc

000000000

Review please haha I found that chapter quite funny and it had YOBLING in it too, next chapter GSR.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Hi guys and Gals, hope this is enough GSR for you. Well for now at least anyway enjoy this chapter it's a little funny but also a little scary at times. Enough of my rambling please enjoy.

0000000000

Two months later and Katie was sat in the break room coffee in hand waiting with the rest of the team for assignments. Sara and Gil were late which was unusual, so Katie walked out of the room still holding onto her coffee and went in search of her friends. Katie walked into Hodges lab to find him using black marker pen in his hair, Katie cleared her thought and Hodges jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell?" shouted Hodges "don't sneak up on people, anyway what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Sara and Gil, have you seen them?" Katie asked

"No I haven't, and don't tell anyone I use black marker on my hair" Hodges begged "your evidence will always be on the top of my list"

"Ok chill out" Katie said "anyone would think you were embarrassed to have Grey hair"

"Well I doubt Wendy will want me with Grey hair" Hodges remarked

"Ok whatever, see you around" Katie said shutting the lab door and continuing her search

000000000000

Katie came across Gil's office, the lights were off but sound could be heard from the room. Katie went to open the door to find it was unlocked and opened the door to find Sara and Gil wrapped around each other in the fits of passion. Katie dropped her coffee mug on the floor and took a big intake of breath.

"Oh my god" Katie gasped "umm oh dear god uhh Gil we need assignments"

"Umm can you give me 10 minutes" Gil grunted

"How about I get the assignment slips off your desk and give them too Catherine to hand out?" asked Katie "umm where are they?"

"Underneath the clothes" Sara said "come on hurry up I'm getting cold here"

"Umm ok sorry" Katie shuttered "maybe next time, lock the door ahh got the slips umm see you later much later"

Katie quickly walked out of the room once the door was shut Sara walked over to the door locked it and turned back around and walked seductively towards Gil.

"Well that was unexpected" sighed Gil "stop doing that Sara you know what it does to me"

"Yeah well what you going to do about it?" grinned Sara "come on Gil you me this office just think what could happen"

"Oh god" groaned Gil "Come here"

Gil pulled Sara into a passionate kiss and laid her down on his sofa and attended to her every need, the passion eventually took hold and after some time holding onto each other that sat up and got dressed and headed to the break room.

0000000000000

Driving towards their crime scene Greg started to talk about what she saw in Gil's office, Catherine grinned in the back at Katie's discomfort.

"So what did you see?" asked Greg "come on all the details"

"Greg shut up" groaned Katie "just please shut up"

"Aww no fair" pouted Greg "come on you know you want to"

"Are you sick in the head?" moaned Katie "no way in hell am I revealing what I saw and nothing you say or do can change that"

Greg folded his arms across his chest and pouted, Katie looked up into the sky to find Black Birds hovering over the moving car Katie shivered and continued to drive. 5 minutes later they arrive at the scene to find Jim yawning and holding onto a flask of coffee.

"Nice of you to join us" Jim said yawning "what kept you?"

"Nothing kept us" replied Catherine "late night?"

"More like late morning" sighed Jim "the women is a hellion in bed"

"Gross" moaned Greg "not something I wanted to hear"

"Not like you haven't had sex before Greg" Katie sighed "hey Jim so what's the situation?"

"Two dead bodies, word of warning there's a lot of blood" Jim said "a few of my men have gone green around the gills"

"Fantastic" Catherine remarked "Greg get my kit out of the trunk, be a good boy now"

"Yeah me too Greg" Katie shouted "meet you inside"

Katie and Catherine walked away from the car with Jim and into the house, as soon as they entered the girls mouths dropped from ceiling to floor blood splatter was everywhere.

"Told you there was a lot of blood" Jim said "hey do you mind if I step out? The smell is even making me ill"

"Umm yeah sure" Katie replied "umm thanks Jim"

"So where do we start?" asked Catherine "god the smell is awful"

"So ladies..Oh my god that's foul" groaned Greg "can I do the perimeter?"

"No Greg, you can help me and Katie process inside first" replied Catherine "maybe get into jumpsuits?"

"Yeah good idea" Katie replied "I'll go get them out the Denali"

000000000

Katie walked out of the house and took in a deep breath of fresh air, walking towards the car she looked up to find the same Black Birds circling above the Denali, Katie shivered again and took three jumpsuits out the trunk and headed back to the house.

"Guys where are you?" shouted Katie from the doorway "I have your jumpsuits"

"Upstairs" Catherine shouted "mind your step as you go"

"Cath this is totally gross" moaned Greg "why did you pick this case?"

"It was this or trying to investigate why 100 senior citizens have had their dentures stolen" Catherine said bursting into fits of giggles

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" asked Greg

"Because if she doesn't laugh she will throw up" Katie said handing Greg and Catherine their jumpsuits "here put these on"

0000000000

2 hours later and the majority of the rooms upstairs processed, Greg and Catherine started on the stairs while Katie processed the last room, suddenly the lights turned on and Katie stood up reaching for her gun and flashlight.

"Hey who turned on the light?" Katie asked "hey is anyone there? Greg? Catherine?"

Katie looked around the room and all she could hear was the wind on the window, Katie bent down to finish processing when all the lights turned off again.

"Shit what the hell is going on?" Katie said "Greg is that you?"

Katie looked around the room but still she couldn't see anyone or anything, she slowly bent down to finish processing when she heard laboured breathing behind her. Katie slowly turned around to find an old man with a Kitchen Knife staring at her with wide eyes. He stepped into the room Katie quickly gathered what evidence she had and put it into her kit, Katie slowly stood up with her kit in hand and attempted to get out of the room the man blocked her way so Katie made a run for the adjoining bathroom and attempted to close the door. The man quick for his age bolted to the door and put his foot in the way, he started to throw the knife around the doorframe. Katie slumped down on the floor pushing her feet out and towards the toilet bowl and struggled to keep the door from opening.

Katie reached for her phone and dialled the first person on speed dial, it was Nick. Katie sat at the door with all her might trying to prevent the guy from getting her, it seemed to take forever to Nick to answer but when he did Katie let her emotions flow.

"Nicky help me" sobbed Katie "Hurry"

"_Kate what's the matter babe?" asked Nick_

"Come get me" sobbed Katie "I don't know what he's going to do to me"

"_What he? Where are you Kate?" Nick asked "Hold on baby Warrick says he knows where you are, just hold on babe I'm on my way"_

"Nicky" sobbed Katie "please hurry, oh god what about Cath and Greg?"

"_I'll ring them babe" replied Nick "hold on Warrick is ringing Catherine, you still there?"_

"Uh huh" sobbed Katie "Oh god hurry I can't last much longer"

000000000

Nick was about to reply when he heard Katie scream and the phone cut off, Nick threw his phone at the window and Warrick started to pick up the pace to Katie's crime scene, fortunately Warrick had phoned Catherine and her and Greg were well aware of Katie's current situation. Without thinking Greg ran up the stairs and straight into the last room he knew Katie was in and found Katie being held by the guy with the knife to her throat. Greg stopped and held up his hands showing that he was friendly and didn't want to hurt him.

"Look man, let my friend go" pleaded Greg "she isn't here to hurt you so why should you hurt her?"

"Look tell us your name" pleaded Catherine "this shouldn't have to be this way"

"Trevor" he replied "she took my photos, so she deserves to die"

"No she doesn't" snapped Catherine "look you need to let her go"

"Give me one good reason why?" asked Trevor

Both Greg and Catherine looked at each other lost for words, Trevor looked at them moved the blade across Katie's throat, Katie feeling her impended doom shouted the first thing she could think of, that could possible save her life.

"DON'T PLEASE I'M PREGNANT" Katie shouted "PLEASE THINK OF MY UNBORN CHILD"

Trevor pushed Katie into Catherine's arms and took his own life with the knife, Katie screamed and passed out, Jim and dozens of police officers and paramedics ran into the room and instantly were dealing with the team of three, more so Katie than others. Catherine looked at Greg s if to say 'should we tell them?' Greg shook his head and followed Jim who was carrying Katie, down the stairs and out into the fresh air.

Nick ran across the road and watched as Katie was carried down the stairs by Jim and then laid on her back. Nick stopped right beside his girlfriend's body and held her hand. Catherine pulled Jim to one side and told him what Katie had said, Jim nodded and told the Paramedics but also told them to be discreet as they didn't know whether it was true or not.

tbc

00000000

Ok review please i was going to leave it on a cliffhanger but thought against it in the end.

A/N 2 - I have had to edit the first line of this story because I realised it didn't fit the timeline in the next chapter. Sorry and I hope you enjoy the little editing.


	18. Chapter 18

At the Hospital Katie was in her own room, Nick was beside her holding her hand. The Doctors wanted to check their patient but Nick wouldn't leave her side. Warrick walked in and stood beside Nick and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nicky man, the Doctors need to check Katie over" Warrick said "but they can't because you won't leave her side"

"Yeah sorry" Nick sighed "You know I really thought I had lost her when the phone died on me"

"Well you haven't she's right here" Warrick said pointing at Katie's sleeping body

00000000000

Nick took one last look at his sleeping girlfriend and walked out the room with his best friend to allow the Doctors to attend to Katie. Once Katie knew that her boyfriend was out of the room she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"Well what's the news?" asked Katie "Is it good or bad?"

"It all depends on how you take it Miss Jefferson" replied her Doctor

"Ok that sounds like bad news" Katie sighed "ok hit me with it"

"You're in fact almost 4 weeks pregnant, but we need to do a scan to make sure of the exact date" Katie's Doctor said "Is that good news or bad"

"Umm I don't know" replied Katie "It's quite a shock, I was told I could never have children"

"Does your partner know this?" asked the Doctor "maybe you should tell him"

"What? Oh I know Nick Hun just to let you know when I was younger my Doctors said I could never have children" snapped Katie "oh but guess what I'm pregnant now, yes Doctor that would go down really well"

"It's only a suggestion Miss Jefferson" the Doctor sighed "I'll leave you alone"

"Yeah alone thanks" replied Katie sarcastically "Just great"

"Hey what's great" asked Nick from the doorway "are you sick?"

"No" whispered Katie "I'm just a little confused right now"

"Why babe?" Nick asked "have I done something wrong?"

The silence in the room was intense Katie opened her mouth several times to tell Nick that he was going to be a father but every time she couldn't find the right words, in the end she couldn't take him staring at her so she snapped.

"Get out" shouted Katie "Just go"

000000

Nick walked out the room with tears in his eyes and straight into Sara and Catherine.

"Hey Nick what's wrong?" Sara asked "Why are you crying?"

"Katie she kicked me out" Nick said letting his tears flow "She hates me now, I love her so much"

"We know Nicky" replied Catherine patting Nick on the back "just give her time, she will soon come around"

"Hey go grab yourself a coffee" Sara said "we will see what's bothering Kate"

"You sure" Nick asked "Why does she hate me?"

"As Catherine said she doesn't hate you" Sara said "look go get a coffee and talk to the guys"

"Thanks you two" Nick said "please find out what's wrong, I would die if I lost Kate she's my world"

Nick walked away leaving Sara and Catherine to walk the short distance to Katie's room to find out what was wrong with their friend. When they approached the door they could clearly see Katie crying.

"Hey Kate what's wrong?" Catherine asked rubbing Katie's arm "You shouted at Nick and he's real upset"

"I..I can't do this" sobbed Katie "Why did they lie to me? Why for the majority of my life did I feel a failure?"

"For crying out loud" Sara groaned "tell us already"

"I'm pregnant" Katie remarked "I can't be I don't believe it"

"Why wouldn't you believe it" Catherine asked "You and Nick did do the deed"

"Yeah we did" Katie sighed "What the hell am I going to do?"

"For starters tell us why you don't believe it" Sara said "Surely it can't be bad"

"When I was 28 I fell in love with this amazing guy" Katie recalled "we got to the stage in our life where we wanted to start a family and my Doctors convinced me that I was barren"

"Oh" Sara said "I can see where there is a problem, just think it will be a Miracle baby and it has Nick as its Daddy"

"Yeah" Katie replied "but what if he don't want a baby, how can I choose between my boyfriend and my baby?"

"You don't choose" Catherine replied "look if Nicky doesn't accept the fact that he will be a father then so be it, you have me, Sara and Sofia to help"

"Now we are going to fetch your boyfriend so you can have heart to heart" Sara said "but honestly if Nicky can't accept this then he's an idiot"

0000000

Katie giggled and watched as her two out of the three best friends she had walk out of the room, Katie placed her hand on her Abdomen and let more tears flow. 10 minutes later and Nick walked into the room to find Katie crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nick asked "hey calm down"

"Calm down" sobbed Katie "you stay calm when I tell you what I have to tell you"

"Ok I don't like the sound of this" Nick gulped

"Nick I'm not sick" Katie explained "well not in a sense anyway, haven't got to that stage yet"

"Kate stop talking in riddles and tell me" Nick said

"I'm pregnant" Katie practically shouted at a stunned Nick "say something Nick"

"You're pregnant? You mean I'm going to be a Daddy?" Nick asked "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't lie about something like this" Katie sighed "Nick are you ok with this?"

"Never doubt that I regret this" Nick said "both of you are the love of my life, so when was the Stokes protege conceived?"

"Almost four weeks ago, give or take" Katie answered "we have only been dating a two months and we are already having a baby"

"Your point is?" Nick asked "You love me don't you?"

"Yeah of course, but think about it Nick" Katie remarked "Been dating a two months and we are already pregnant"

"I can sense a but there" Nick remarked "come on Kate I can tell there's something else, what is it?"

"My Doctors back home told me I could never have children" Katie sobbed "since I was the age of 28 I felt a failure but now I'm pregnant and to be honest I can't believe it"

"What can I do to make you believe it?" Nick asked "should I get your Doctor to do an Ultrasound?"

"That would be great" Katie said beaming with joy "so you're not angry?"

"Angry? I couldn't love you more than I do now" Nick replied kissing Katie on the lips "I'm going to go get your Doctor, be back as soon as possible"

Katie watched as her boyfriend skipped out of the room, she then placed her hands on her Abdomen and started talking.

"You know you have a crazy Daddy" Katie remarked stoking her belly "and an even crazier Mommy"

Nick ran back into the room with Katie's Doctor right behind him, The Doctor smiled at Katie and then at Nick.

"So I gather he knows now" The Doctor remarked pointing at Nick "I'm Doctor Young I didn't get to introduce myself earlier"

"Yeah sorry about that" Katie apologized "umm so can you do a scan at such an early stage?"

"It's doubtful, but I'm willing to give it a go" Doctor Young replied "just let me go get an Ultrasound machine and we can get started"

00000000

Doctor Young left the room and Sara, Catherine and Sofia came in, to find Nick and Katie lying next to each other on the hospital bed deep in thought.

"Hey guys" Sofia said "are we interrupting anything?"

"No not at all" replied Katie "it will be easier to tell you this way"

"You want me to get the guys?" Catherine asked

"Yeah thanks Cath" Nick replied "for everything"

"Hey what are friends for?" Sara asked "I'll answer my own question, times like this, so you two have settled your differences? because if not"

"Yeah we are fine Sara" Katie replied giggling "even better than before"

"Hello totally out of the loop here" Sofia said waving her hands in the air "please tell me"

"Well I'm pregnant" Katie replied "and I'm happy"

Sofia ran over to Katie pulled her into a hug, a very tight hug; Katie tapped Sofia on the shoulder and gasped for air.

"Sofia, air" Katie gasped

"Oh sorry" Sofia apologized "wow a baby in the family"

"It's a wonder we don't have more the way Sara and Gil were at it earlier today" remarked Katie "not an image I wanted thanks, seeing my bosses arse cheeks is enough to make you ill"

There is nothing wrong with Gil's ass" Sara replied "and I honestly can't believe you brought that up"

"Catherine will you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Jim shouted from the corridor

"Not my place to say Jim" replied Catherine "Jim stop being awkward and get in this room" Catherine said opening the door "see the rest of us are here"

Warrick walked into the room and straight over to Katie, pulled Nick up off the bed and sat down himself, he then pulled Katie into a hug and then sighed.

"Damn girl don't ever scare us like that again" Warrick said sighing "anyway why are we all here?"

"All will be revealed" Katie replied smiling "hey Nick you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just my best mate is holding onto my girlfriend" Nick remarked smiling "can you put her down she isn't going anywhere"

"Oh sorry man" Warrick replied "my bad"

"It's ok Warrick" giggled Katie "just a suggestion go cuddle your girlfriend like that she may get jealous"

Warrick walked over to Catherine who was giggling and hugged her, Doctor Young walked back into the room to find a lot more people there then when he left.

"Sorry but only family are allowed in" Doctor Young remarked

"We are all family" Warrick replied "Katie is my little sister"

"Very well" Doctor Young said who then stopped looked at Warrick and then at Katie "Are you really family?"

"Yes in a strange sort of a way" Katie replied giggling "Doctor Young please meet my extended CSI family"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Doctor Young said "now shall we begin?"

"Yes definitely" Nick replied

"Katie this gel will be cold" Doctor Young said applying the gel

"Oh heck that is cold" groaned Katie "feels weird to"

"What the hell is going on?" Warrick whispered to Catherine

"Shut up, watch and listen" Catherine replied

"Watch? Listen? What the hell" Warrick said before he was cut off by the sound of a heartbeat "is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah that's our baby Warrick" Nick announced proudly "can't see much but it's there"

"That's our baby Nicky" Katie said who then burst into tears "it's our miracle baby"

"From what I can tell you are in fact 6 weeks pregnant not 4" Doctor Young remarked

"Oh god Nicky I can remember that night very well" remarked Katie wiping away her tears

"I hope you would" Nick replied smiling "it was the case with the missing child"

"Oh yeah I remember that" Catherine said "hit you really hard Kate if I remember correctly"

"Yeah it did" Katie replied "but going home to Nicky helped"

"In more ways than one" Greg said speaking for the first time "congratulations guys"

"Thanks Greg" Katie replied

The gang walked out of the room to leave Katie and Nick alone, who were happy. Katie was still in shock but had finally expected the fact that she was indeed pregnant and in 7 months time was going to be a mother.

tbc

0000000

Review time please


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Sorry this took so long but if you knew the real reason I may have to kill you, only joking. I have been seriously I'll and I'm lucky to be here anyway enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.

000000000000000000000000000000000

3 months later and at almost Six months pregnant Katie slowly walked from the break room to the lab she shared with Hodges who was on strict orders not to upset Katie.

"Hi Katie you ok?" Hodges asks "You want a back massage?"

"Oh god I could kiss you" Katie replies

"Umm I don't think your boyfriend would be to pleased if you did" Hodges remarked "plus I value my life"

"Do you value it now?" Katie asked

"Yeah why?" Hodges asks

"Well get rubbing" Katie replies "oh and you can do my feet too"

20 minutes later and Katie's phone started to ring; she looked at caller ID not knowing who it was she still answered.

"Jefferson" Katie said "hello anyone there?"

"Yes dear there is someone here, do you know where Nick Stokes is?" the lady on the other end asked "are you his secretary?"

"No I'm his girlfriend" Katie replied "oh I seem to have picked up his cell umm give me a second and I'll give you my cell number"

Katie searched through her diary looking for her all her numbers and then went back onto the phone and told the lady the number.

"Hello, my number is 555 0678" Katie said "can I ask who I'm talking too?"

"Certainly I'm Nick's mother" Julie Stokes replied "my name is Julie, what is your name?"

"Katie" replied Katie "umm nice to talk to you"

"Likewise" Julie replied "I will need to speak to you again sometime"

"Umm ok" Katie replied "ouch god damn it Hodges"

"Are you ok my dear?" Julie asks

"Oh yeah I'm good thanks, for god sake Hodges I need that part of my foot thanks" Katie shouted "umm sorry Julie, Nick is out at a scene but I'm sure his or my cell will be on"

"Thank you Katie" Julie replied "speak to you soon"

00000000000000000000000

10 minutes later and Nick's phone rang again, Katie looked at the phone realised it was the same number as before and answered.

"Jefferson" Katie answers "hi Julie what's up?"

"Katie, Nick won't answer the phone" Julie replied "and I'm stood at the airport waiting to be picked up"

"Oh that's ok I'll come get you" Katie replied "umm where shall I meet you?"

"Well outside would be good, umm could you bring coffee" Julie asked

"Yeah sure, I'll bring some of Greg's Blue Hawaiian" Katie replies "she you in about 30 minutes"

Katie went to the break room and poured Julie some coffee into a travel mug that Hodges had passed her; Katie slowly made her way to the car park and her SUV. Exactly 30 minutes later Katie pulled up to the front of the airport and pulled over and got out to go in search of Julie.

00000000000000000000000

A tall brunette woman walked up to Katie and tapped her on the shoulder; Katie turned around and was pulled into a hug.

"Umm are you Julie?" Katie asked "umm if so I need a little air"

"Yes I'm Julie" replied Julie "are you Katie? I sure hope you are or I've hugged a complete stranger"

"Yes I'm Katie" Katie replied giggling "here's your cup of coffee"

"Ahh thanks the coffee on the plane was horrible" Julie grimaced "it tasted like motor oil"

"Well this will taste a lot better" Katie replied "ouch"

"Are you ok?" Julie asked "dear god how did I miss that?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing" Katie replied "don't worry about it"

"Katie darling how far along are you?" Julie asked "and why didn't Nick tell me about you and the baby?"

"I'm almost Six months pregnant" Katie replied "and you will have to ask your son why he didn't tell you about us"

"Indeed I will" Julie replied "now where to?"

"Back to the lab" Katie replied "and that is where you can confront your son"

Julie walked over to Katie's SUV and Julie was about to get in when she looked at it and giggled.

"Please tell me this isn't what you CSI's drive around in now" Julie asked giggling

"No this is my own SUV" Katie replied "Nick brought me it for my thirty-third birthday"

"My boy has good taste" Julie replied "in two aspects of his life"

000000000000000000

Katie nodded and got into the driver's side of the car while Julie put her luggage in the trunk and got into the passenger side, 30 minutes later and Katie pulled into the Las Vegas Car park and walked into the building with Julie close behind her.

"Hi Miss Jefferson" Judy greeted "who's your guest?"

"This is Mrs Julie Stokes" Katie replied "Nick's mother"

"Ahh pleasure to meet you Mrs Stokes" Judy replied "you have a wonderful son"

"Why thank you" Julie replied

Katie and Julie continued on their way to the break room to find Sofia and Catherine sat there reading magazines and drinking coffee.

"Hey you wrap up your case?" Katie asked

"Oh yeah one old man lost his teeth" Sofia replied "forgot that he left them on a chair and if it wasn't for Catherine sitting down on them we might never have found them"

"What I want to know was how that was a missing person assignment?" Catherine asked groaning "god I need a aspirin"

"Here you go" Julie said "I always have some on me"

"Thanks" Catherine replied "oh Julie what brings you here?"

"Came to visit my son and gained a daughter in law and grandbaby" Julie replied "have you any idea when Nick will be back?"

"Non what so ever" Sofia replied "why what has he done?"

"Never told me he had a girlfriend and a baby on the way" Julie replied "how you doing Sofia?"

"A whole lot better than Nicky when he gets here" Sofia replied "hey Sara"

"Oh hi everyone" Sara replied "what's Nicky done now?"

"Not told his mother about Katie and baby" Catherine replied "so he's in trouble"

"Well can I join in?" Sara asked "does he seriously have a death wish?"

"Yes he does" Katie replied "I need to go to the bathroom baby thinks it's funny to kick my bladder"

"Do you want me to walk with you Katie?" Julie asks

"Oh yes please" Katie replied smiling "thanks"

000000000000000000000

Katie and Julie walked out of the break room and down the corridor to the bathroom, while Katie and Julie were in the bathroom the guys returned from the crime scenes and much needed coffee.

"Hey ladies" Nick said

Everyone ignored him, Nick went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup and then Gil, Greg and Warrick a cup and went and sat beside Sara.

"Hey Sara are you ok?" Nick asked "ouch what was that for"

"You will know soon enough" Sara replied "and that felt pretty damn good"

"Ok let me try" Sofia said "your right it does work"

"Hey" Nick exclaims "leave me alone"

"No chance" Catherine replied "take it like a man"

"I would if I knew what for" Nick replied groaning

"Nicholas Stokes" Julie exclaims "will you please tell me why on earth you kept your girlfriend and baby a secret?"

"I was getting to it mom" Nick replied "just never had the time"

"You never had the time? Do you know how to use a phone?" Julie asked "or better yet an email?"

"Yes I know how to do all those things" Nick replied "Ouch mom"

"Your right Sara it did feel good" Julie remarked "now Nicky you are taking me back to your home and we are going to phone your father and grandmother and tell them, do I make myself clear?"

Nick just nodded looked at everyone and slowly walked towards the exit and Katie's SUV and to a night time of hell.

tbc

0000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

2 weeks later and Katie sat in her kitchen reading the early morning newspaper waiting for her boyfriend to come home from work, today was the day they were going to find out the sex of their baby and Katie was excited as was Nick.

"Daddy's running late yet again" Katie said rubbing her belly "hey don't kick me"

"You know you will be taken away for talking to yourself" Nick remarked "and I wasn't late I've been here 10 minutes at least"

"Well why didn't you say anything?" Katie asked "I have a full bladder and our child insist in kicking me in the bladder"

"Hey buddy be nice to mommy" Nick said to Katie's baby bump "so are we going?"

"Yeah have you got the baby book?" Katie asked "ouch baby stop kicking me"

"Yes I have the baby name book" nick replied "so we going?"

"Yes" Katie replied "and then I can empty my bladder once I've had the scan"

"Out of a matter of interest how much have you had to drink?" Nick asked helping Katie on with her coat

"Umm too much" Katie replied "can we go now?"

"Yeah I was waiting for you" Nick replied "oh and babe your driving"

Nick walked out of the house leaving a stunned Katie on the doorstep; Katie sighed and slowly walked towards the car when she was just about to get in Nick hit the horn.

"Come on time is a wasting" Nick remarked "I want to see our baby"

"Hey have patience" Katie groaned "I'm carrying your son or daughter here so less of the cheek got it?"

0000000000000000000000000

Nick nodded and grinned; Katie got into the car and pulled out the driveway and towards Desert Palms, which fortunately was only 20 minutes away 10 in an emergency, Nick was happy he was in law enforcement for that reason.

"Hey what you thinking?" Nick asked

"Nothing" Katie replied "just miss your mom, she was really nice and helped me through my down days, just wondered whether if my mom was still alive if she would do the same as your mom?"

Katie let a tear fall down her face, nick stoked her face and kissed her free hand and only let go when Katie had to change gears, and before they knew it they were pulling into the car park of Desert Palms and to their scan to see the sex of their miracle baby.

"You nervous?" Katie asked Nick who was swaying

"Nope just need to use the bathroom" Nick replied through clenched teeth

"Well why aren't you going?" Katie asked grinning "you're not the one having the scan I am"

"Yeah I know it's just I'll be in the bathroom when they shout us and I don't want to miss a thing" Nick replied "oh god I can't wait I'm going to burst"

Nick ran from his chair almost running over a nurse in the process, Katie giggled and then groaned as her bladder was to the extent of bursting and she just wanted it over and done with.

"Miss Jefferson" Nurse Young shouted "we are ready for you, and was that Nick I saw running into the ladies bathroom?"

"Most probably" Katie replies "we wouldn't go to the bathroom in fear he would miss out on everything"

"Not at all" Nurse Young replied "nervous is he?"

"Yeah" Katie replied sighing "I don't know what he has to be nervous about I'm doing all the hard work"

"Hi honey" Nick said "oh hello Nurse Young you ready for us?"

"Hi handsome come into the ladies more often" shouted a very young blond girl "and you never know what might happen"

"Get away from him, he's mine" Katie replied "get going mister"

Nick followed a giggling Nurse Young and Katie into the Doctor's office where he took measurements and the overall general health of Katie, until it came to the part that both Katie and Nick were waiting for, the sex of the first born child.

"I'm afraid this gel will be rather cold Katie" Doctor Smith remarked "but you should be used to it by now"

"Yeah I should be, but I'm not" Katie replied "Nick sit down and stop pacing the floor"

Nick sat down held Katie's hand and watched the screen as Doctor Smith turned the monitor to face them.

"Now is that cute" Doctor Smith remarked "it looks like it's waving to us ahh so I take it you still want to know?"

Both Katie and Nick nodded their heads and turned back to the screen and their baby.

"You will be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl" Doctor Smith said "and congratulations"

"A girl? We are having a little girl?" Nick repeated "I'm so proud of you Kate"

"I'm proud of myself" Katie replied rubbing her baby "right bathroom now"

Doctor Smith printed several copies of the little girl and handed them to Nick who looked like he was on cloud 9.

00000000000000000000000000000000

20 minutes later and both Katie and Nick were sat on their sofa looking at baby names and drinking bottled water, they were soon brought out of their daze when their phone started ringing.

"Hello" Nick said "oh hi mom, yes we are both off today, uhh no way? You what?"

"Nicky what's wrong?" Katie asked "give me the phone, Nick?"

"Hi Julie Nick has gone into his little world" Katie remarked "No she can't have? Please no"

Katie stared at her boyfriend sobbing on the sofa and that's when Katie made the choice they were going to use their vacation time and leaven as soon as possible to Texas by car.

"Don't worry I'll sort everything this end, yes I'll get Nicky to eat" Katie said "yes Julie I'm fine"

"Why now?" Nick asked "why take her now? How is that fair?"

"Got to go Julie" Katie said "yeah he's ranting now, of course I'll let you know"

Katie put the phone back into its cradle and walked over to Nick who was sobbing and staring into space, Katie touched Nick's knee but got no response.

"Nicky? Nicky we need to ring Gil and request time off" Katie said "Nick are you even listening to me?"

Nick still looked distant and ignored Katie's touch and her voice, Katie walked away from Nick and towards the phone where she rang Gil and got 2 weeks emergency family vacation time and then went to packing a few bits into her SUV.

10 minutes after the call Nick suddenly jumped up and went towards the phone, Katie stopped him and dragged him out to her SUV and then headed on the long journey to Texas. Grace Julie Stokes, Nick's grandmother had just died suddenly and Nick and Katie were on their way to pay last respects to a lovely women you cared equally for the whole Stokes clan, even it was reaching over 30 plus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 days later and extremely drained mentally and physically Katie arrived at the Stokes ranch the day before the funeral, she pulled up to the front porch and got out of the car, Julie ran out of the house and straight up to Katie who in turn started to cry, Nick got out the car and collected the luggage and followed is mother and girlfriend into the house.

"Hey we have set your old room up Nicky" Julie said "both of you get some rest"

"Yes mom, where's dad?" Nick asked

"I'm here Poncho" replied David Stokes "go get some rest son"

"Yeah Nick I feel really tired and she's been really active too" Katie said through yawns

"Come on Kate babe you need your rest" Nick said "more than I do"

"Don't talk utter nonsense" Katie replied "you need your rest too"

"Hey can't I at least spend sometime with just my parents" Nick snapped and then regretted it "sorry Kate, babe you ok?"

"I hate you" Katie screamed "you son of a bitch, after all I've done for you"

"Kate please honey I'm sorry" Nick pleaded "please honey I wasn't thinking"

"Damn right Nick" Katie sobbed "where's my room Julie? You can sleep where ever the hell you want"

"Follow me dear" Julie replied shooting daggers at Nick

Nick watched as his mom took a sobbing Katie to his room, Nick turned back around to face his father.

"Don't dad I don't need a lecture" Nick remarked "I've just upset the greatest thing that's happened to me"

"I know son" David replied "give her time, remember pregnancy hormones are driving Katie wild"

"Yeah but I still shouldn't have snapped at her" Nick groaned "it's just really come at a bad time me hurting her feelings"

"Why son?" David asked

"Yesterday it was 8 years since Katie lost her mom" Nick replied "and I ignored her the whole trip here, she needs a lot more than grunts and the occasional hello"

"Looks like you have some growing up to do son" David remarked "and you better do it quick"

"Yeah can't bare to not have Katie and our daughter in my life" Nick said wiping away an errant tear

David put his hand on his son's shoulders and pushed him towards his old bedroom, whatever problems Katie and Nick had could wait for now.

tbc

000000000000000000000

Reviews are greatly appreciated free cookie to the first person who reviews!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Nick walked into his old room to find his girlfriend curled up and his mom stoking her back, Julie had managed to get Katie to sleep.

"Mom is Katie ok?" Nick whispered "will she ever speak to me again"

"That I don't know" Julie replied "You have got a lot of sucking up to do"

"Yes I know mom" Nick replied

Julie patted her son on the shoulder and walked out of the room, Nick looked at the sleeping form of Katie and went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and climbed in beside Katie. The next morning and Nick woke up to find Katie awake with her back to him.

"Kate I'm sorry" Nick said "I was a fool and I never meant to hurt you"

"Well you did" Katie replied "and it really hurt, after all I've done for you I..I"

"Please Kate babe don't cry" Nick requested "you will start me off"

"Sorry" Katie replied sniffing "I've thought of a name for our daughter"

"You have? What is it?" Nick asked

"Emilia Grace" Katie replied "Emilia after my mom and Grace after your grandmother"

"Oh Katie that is the most wonderful name ever" Nick said "Emilia Grace beautiful absolutely beautiful"

00000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day went as good as it possible get with the whole Stokes clan going to Grace Stokes' funeral, Katie sat in the kitchen staring out at the sun setting and then down at her bottle of water, Katie didn't hear Mr Stokes come into the kitchen and sat down beside Katie.

"You ok Katie?" David asked "what's on your mind?"

"My mom" Katie replied crying "I wish she was here now, I wish she could see Emilia when she's born, why did she have to die and leave me with my father?"

"Katie life is not always what we set it out to be" David replied "but it's what we do with it that counts"

"Thanks" Katie replied "that made me feel a lot better"

"If you really want to, you may call me dad" David said "it is entirely up to you"

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Katie asked "look I'm tired and I'm heading to bed will you let Nick know?"

"Of course" David replied "I mean it Kate"

Katie nodded and heading towards Nick's old bedroom where she came across Nick already asleep Katie smiled and climbed in beside her sleeping boyfriend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 days later Nick and Katie were on their way back to Vegas and were only about 30 minutes from the lab and 40 minutes from home, Katie needed to use the bathroom so Nick decided to drive towards the lab knowing fine well that the team would just be finishing shift.

"Maybe we could get the guys to come back with us?" Nick suggested

"Sounds good to me" Katie replied "as long as I can get to the bathroom I'll be happy, little Emilia here likes kicking mommy's bladder"

"She's just letting you know she's there" Nick replied "here we are, go to the bathroom and I'll make sure the team are in the break room"

Nick walked into the lab and headed towards the break room while Katie went to the bathroom. Nick walked in to find his team mates confused and a little angry.

"Welcome back" Greg said "now that your here maybe you can tell these jokers to get lost"

"Why should I tell a complete stranger or strangers to go away?" Nick asked

"Nick please meet Katie's father Robin and his friend Adam" Sara remarked

"Hello" Nick said "Catherine a word outside please"

"Would you excuse us a moment" apologised Catherine

Catherine followed Nick out of the break room and closed the door; Nick moved away from the door and shook his head.

"Why is he here? Why haven't you told him to go home? Who is that Adam guy?" Nick asked "surely you could have sent him away?"

"We tried but Robin insisted in staying" Catherine replied "said he had something important to discuss"

"Well I don't like the fact that they are here" Nick remarked "he just looks weird to me"

"I thought that as well but it is Katie's father after all" Catherine replied "uhh Kate's coming now should we tell her now or wait till she's in the break room"

"Neither" Nick replied "but if the choice has to be made then now is the time"

"Good luck Nicky" Catherine remarked

"Hey don't think you can get out of this, you are helping me" Nick said pulling Catherine back to face him

"Hey Cath" Katie greeted pulling Catherine into a hug "you didn't need to come meet me out here"

"I know, it's just...it's" Catherine mumbled "Nick your turn"

"Thanks Catherine" Nick groaned "Katie your father and some guy called Adam are here and in the break room"

"You what?" Katie asked "How dare he come here, how dare he think he can still rule my life"

Katie walked into the break room and at full pelt at her father; she got right up to his face and started shouting at him.

"How dare you come here" Katie shouted "you just couldn't leave me be, I hate you always have always will and now you have no right to bring this idiot with you"

"I am not an idiot" Adam replied "I am meant to be your husband, it has been all planned"

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't arranged marriage illegal?" Sara asked

"You stay out of this" Robin snarled "this is between me my daughter and Adam"

"Correction this is between no one dad" Katie snapped "this is my life, this is my family and nothing you do or say will change that"

Katie stormed out of the room and towards the exit, Catherine, Sofia, Sara, Greg, Warrick and Gil followed, Jim waited till everyone left and turned to Robin and Adam.

"Now go back to England, Katie doesn't need you" Jim said "now please leave before I have to call for security"

Robin and Adam walked out of the room and towards their car and towards their hotel; Robin was not going to give up his daughter without a fight.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The following morning Katie and the girls headed to the mall for last minute baby shopping especially now that they knew it was a girl, they had tremendous fun and put all their bags into Katie's trunk, they were just about to get in the car when Robin and Adam came out of no where and forced them selves into Katie's car.

"Drive" Robin demanded "or all your friends die, Adam has a gun and he can shoot all of them if you make any sudden movements"

"Where do I drive too?" Katie asked

"Anywhere where they wont find us" Robin replied "now go"

Katie turned on the engine and the GPS system so that the guys could find them no matter where they are, Katie concentrated on driving but every now and again gritted her teeth as she was suffering from bad back pain and didn't want to alert her father or Adam.

2 hours later and in an abandoned farm house the girl were all in a room which had a sink and toilet but no food or water, Katie's back pain was getting worse.

"Ouch" Katie whispered "oh god"

"Kate you ok?" Sara asked "is Emilia ok?"

"I don't know" Katie replied through gritted teeth "oh god my water just broke"

"What no way?" Sofia remarked "your 12 weeks early"

"Uh huh" Katie replied "oh god it hurts, help me"

"Cath have you still got your cell phone?" Sara asked "if so see if you have a signal and ring the guys"

"Hurry I can't have Emilia here" Katie remarked crying "please baby stay where you are"

"Warrick it's Catherine" Catherine said "no not exactly, well we have been kidnapped by Katie's father and Adam we are two hours out of Vegas, umm give me a minute I'll just ask, Kate have you turned on your GPS?"

"Yes I did it straight away" Katie replied "anyone got any pain relief?"

"Warrick yes she did, oh that's good umm can you hurry though" Catherine remarked "well it's Katie we think no correction we know she's gone into premature labour, hey don't shout at me, thank you now get your butt moving"

Catherine shut off her phone and walked over to a crying Katie and Sofia, Catherine could understand why Katie was crying but for the life of her could not understand why Sofia was crying.

"Ok why are you crying?" Catherine asked "Kate is the one in pain"

"She bit me" Sofia replied "I was only stoking her head"

"Ahh you don't do things like that" Catherine remarked "a big no no"

"Now you tell me" Sofia replied

Catherine looked around the room to try and find things she could use if the time came for Katie to deliver Emilia in the room; all the girls hoped that the boys would find them in time as the health of Katie and Emilia were important to all.

tbc

0000000000000000000000000

A little cliffhanger, will little Emilia survive? Please review and the next chapter will reveal all.


	22. Chapter 22

Kate screamed as another searing pain shot through her abdomen, Sara stood by the door keeping watch holding onto the pipe from the sink, Sofia and Catherine were preparing to help Kate deliver Emilia.

"I can't have Emilia now!" Katie sobbed "oh god the pain!"

"Kate breath! Ok?" Sofia said "the guys will find us!"

"You're not helping Sofia!" Catherine moaned "Go over there with Sara!"

"Guys? There's someone coming!" Sara whispered "Act natural!"

"How natural do you want me to be?" Katie groaned "You trying dealing with this pain!"

"I can see lights, I mean police lights!" Sofia exclaimed "Have the y found us?"

"I bloody hope so!" Catherine replied "Kate's really close to delivering!"

"Oh shit!" Sara shouted "Adam and Robin are coming!"

Robin stormed into the room and straight at Katie and Catherine, Robin pushed Catherine out of the way and dragged Katie to her feet.

"You stupid girl, what did you do?" Robin demanded

"I didn't do anything!" Katie replied "Please let us go!"

"Robin we need to get out of here now!" Adam screamed "the cops are here!"

"Oh god!" exclaimed Katie "AHHHH!"

"That's disgusting!" Adam groaned "Do something!"

"Lay me down please!" Katie begged

Robin lay Katie down and Catherine ran towards her, Catherine checked Katie and little Emilia's head was visible and about to be born. Robin backed away from his daughter and watched as she gave birth to a very tiny baby.

"Oh my god Kate she's beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed letting a tear flow "Come on angel breath for me!"

"Can we go now?" Adam asked Robin

"Not without my daughter!" Robin replied

"Screw your daughter!" Adam bellowed "I'm out of here!"

Robin pulled out a gun and placed it at Adam's back, Sara slowly approached Robin from behind and was about to hit him with the pipe when Katie groaned, Robin turned around and came face to face with Sara. Robin fired at Adam's back and then pointed the gun at Sara's face.

"You think you could hurt me?" Robin sneered "You stupid girl!"

"Dad don't!" Katie pleaded "I'll go with you!"

"Kate you cant you have just given birth!" Catherine remarked "Emilia needs you!"

"I know, but I'm doing this for the team!" Katie replied getting to her feet "The team needs Sara!"

"I don't care about the team!" Sara exclaimed "I care about you Kate, please don't be stupid!"

"I suggest you shut up!" Robin snarled "Katie come with me, now!"

"Look after my baby guys and tell Nick that I love him" Katie said before being dragged away

"KATE!" Sara screamed "Oh god this isn't good!"

Sara ran to the window to find Robin pulling Katie into her SUV and driving off into the desert, Sara ran down the stairs followed closely by Sofia and Catherine, who was carrying tiny Emilia. Sara kicked the dust and fell to her knees sobbing.

"Where the hell are those cars?" Sara sobbed "Kate should be going to hospital not stuck with her idiot of a father!"

"Guys we need to remain calm and remember everything!" Sofia remarked "Oh the hell with it!"

Two minutes later several police cars and what could only be CSI Denali's pulled into the old dirt road of the farmhouse and came to a stop in front of Sara, Sofia and Catherine still holding onto Emilia who although was twelve weeks early was surprisingly strong. Grissom stepped out of his Denali and made his way to the three women.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sofia snapped "Robin has taken Kate!"

"Where's Kate?" Nick asked "Are they ok? Is Kate and Emilia ok?"

"Nick there's a little lady here who wants to see you!" Catherine said smiling and placing Emilia in Nick's arms

"She's beautiful!" Nick remarked letting a tear fall "Where is Kate?"

"Robin took her! We tried to stop it" Sara sobbed "He has a gun!"

Nick went white as a sheet; Catherine grabbed Emilia from his arms and guiding Nick to Grissom's Denali. Warrick suggested that they get baby Emilia to the hospital and get the three other women checked over too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--..-

Katie was sat in the passenger side of her car looking at her father and then the gun on the dashboard, Katie went to grab the gun just as Robin grabbed it too, Robin let go of the steering wheel and started to fight Katie for possession of the gun. The car swayed and darted out of traffic and down into a ditch where it rolled and ejected both Katie and Robin from the rolling car. Katie rolled down the ditch still holding onto the gun which she won possession of, eventually she came to a stop and looked up to find her car rolling until it came to a stop. Katie slowly pulled herself up and started on her way towards her car she was two hundred yards from the car when it exploded sending Katie flying backwards hitting her head in the process, the last thing Katie saw was her father towering over her with an evil look in his eyes.

Tbc

Will Katie get out of this? Or will Robin get his revenge and kill his only daughter who was now a mother herself?


	23. Chapter 23

Authors note – Hello all I must apologise for the demise in my updating this story and many others, it's just I have had a little situation, being homeless and all. Anyway enough about me more of the story.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Katie awoke to the smell of death in the air and the hammering from beneath her. Katie tried to sot up but her head exploded in pain causing a wave of nausea to creep up.

"Oh god!" Katie groaned "Ok I need to get up!"

Katie crawled along the floor until her hand touched a cold, wet hand. Katie pulled herself up into a sitting position so she could get a closer look.

"Oh my your as cold as ice! Can I help you?" Katie asked "Wait a minute!"

Katie leant over to have a closer look, it was in fact a body of a young women lying face down on the wet concrete floor. Katie pulled the young women into her and stroked her long blond hair, it wasn't until she moved some of the blond hair that she realised it wasn't a body of a young women it in fact was the body of Lindsay Willows.

"Linds? Oh god not you!" Katie said panicking "How? Why?"

"Kate is that you?" Lindsay groans "Where are we?"

"I don't know baby!" Katie replies holding back her tears as not to frighten the teen "Oh my god!"

"I want my mom!" Lindsay wailed "I want her now!"

"I know you do, Linds you need to remain calm!" Katie sobbed her emotions failing her "How did you get here?"

"I was walking home from school when some guy grabbed me!" Lindsay replied "I then woke up here with you!"

"I hope Emilia is ok!" Katie sobbed "She's twelve weeks early, how can anyone survive being that early?"

"I am sorry to hear that Kate!" Lindsay replied hugging Katie "Now we need to get out of here!"

"I can barely move without feeling the urge to throw up!" Katie replied "I do agree though, we need to get out of here, you ready?"

"Yea! I want to go home!" Lindsay groaned getting to her feet

"You arm looks broken!" Katie remarked looking at the angle of Lindsay's arm

"It doesn't seem broken, ouch!" Lindsay groaned "Yea it's broken!"

Katie and Lindsay walked over to the door to find it locked, Lindsay walked around the room trying to find anything to smash the door open. Eventually Katie noticed a window and attempted to open it, it wouldn't budge so Katie found a pipe and smashed the window open, that's when they heard quick approaching footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Linds get going!" Katie demanded "I'll be fine, trust me!"

"No we get out of this together!" Lindsay replies grabbing Katie and pulling herself up and out onto the window ledge "Kate come on will you?"

"Hang on!" Katie replies pulling herself out of the window "MOVE!"

"You bitch!" Robin snarled

"MOVE LINDS!" Kate screamed "Get climbing!"

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Meanwhile at Desert Palms, the rest of the girls were being checked over and apart from bruises and dehydration they were all fine, even little Emilia was a fighter much to everyone's relief. Not so long after getting the all clear Warrick's cell phone started to ring making everyone stop.

"Lily? Lily calm down!" Warrick said into his phone "WHAT?"

"Warrick what is going on?" Sofia asks

"Lily are you sure?" Warrick asks "Couldn't she still be at school?"

"WARRICK!" Sofia shouted getting his attention "What is going on?"

"Lindsay is missing! Not come home from school!" Warrick replies "Yes Lily I will tell Catherine!"

Warrick shut off his cell and looked at everyone; Warrick took a deep breath and sighed.

"Lindsay is missing! She didn't come home from school!" Warrick explained "Now I have to go tell Catherine!"

Warrick walked away from the group and into Catherine's room, dreading what he had to say.

"Hey babe I wasn't expecting you!" Catherine remarks standing up "Babe what is wrong?"

"Cath please sit down!" Warrick begged

"Is it Emilia?" Catherine asks sitting down "Please not Emilia!"

"No Emilia is fine! Baby it is Lindsay! She's missing!" Warrick said watching Catherine

"WHAT?" Catherine screamed running out the room "Is anyone looking for her?"

"Jim is out looking for Katie and Lindsay!" Sofia replies "Excuse me, yes Jim? What? No I'll let them know!"

"Sofia what do you know?" Gil asks

"Jim and his team have found Katie's car!" Sofia said taking in a deep breath "Well what is left of it, Jim says that it is at the bottom of a hill and its gutted!"

"When you mean gutted, what do you mean?" Greg asks not wanting to know the answer

"It blew up!" Sofia said sighing "There is no sign of Katie or Robin!"

"Oh god!" Greg whispered "Nick needs to know!"

"Nick needs to know what? Have you found Katie?" Nick asks looking at a sobbing Catherine

"Uhh not exactly bro!" Warrick replies "Jim has found Katie's car but there is no sign of Katie or Robin!"

"I sense a but in there!" Nick remarks "Come on man the mother of my child is in danger, just tell me!"

"The car blew up!" Warrick groaned looking at his best friends despairing face

"It's called tact Warrick!" Greg remarked "There is more, Lindsay is missing!"

"What? Oh my god Catherine I am so sorry!" Nick sighs pulling Catherine into a hug "Just hope that Katie and Lindsay are well and strange as it seems together!"

Catherine nodded and hugged Nick tighter, the group sat in silence praying for the safe return of Katie and Lindsay.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Somewhere across Vegas Katie and Lindsay were climbing up the drainage pipe avoiding the bullets being fired by Robin who was closely following them up the pipe.

"Keep going Linds baby, almost at the top!" Katie encourages a tired Lindsay "I am right behind you!"

"Is he still following us?" Lindsay asks out of breath and the pain from her arm evident also

"Yes he is! When we get to the top go hide!" Katie instructed although it was more of a demand "I'll deal with Robin!"

"No we stick together!" Lindsay replied reaching the top and pulling herself over and then reaching back for Katie "Here take my hand!"

"Thanks now go hide! Katie demanded shoving Lindsay away "GO!"

"Fine but if you need me shout!" Lindsay demanded before running away to hide

"Well you thought you could hide from me? How wrong were you?" Robin snarls as he gets onto the roof

"Who says I'm hiding now? You think you scare me but you don't!" Katie replies grinning evilly

"You should be scared no one knows where you are! You are both mine!" Robin says moving towards Katie

"Oh how wrong are you? You obviously have no clue on how to kidnap people!" Katie says smirking

"What do you mean?" Robin asks "Do not play games with me, you won't win!"

"Oh really, what would you say if I told you I had another gun on me and the tracking device from my car?" Katie replied

"I would say you were lying, no one knows where you are!" Robin replies "Stop playing games with me Katie, you won't win!"

"Want to bet on it?" Katie asks pulling out her gun and tracking device "So am I lying now?"

"How did you do that?" Robin snarled

"It is called common sense and I'm a CSI you idiot!" Katie replied "I wouldn't come any closer if I was you!"

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Robin asked moving closer "Katie I'm your father you do not scare me but I can scare you!"

"Who said anything about me being scared of you? Oh daddy dearest you really are clueless!" Katie said smirking "I can stand here all day, can you old man?"

At that point Lindsay moved which caused one of the ventilation shafts to bang; Robin heard the noise and went to investigate. While Robin was distracted Katie hid the tracking device and slowly pulled Lindsay away from the shaft she was behind and while Robin was on the far side of the building, Katie helped Lindsay over the edge of the roof and start on her way down the pipe and to safety.

"Go find help! I'll be fine!" Katie whispered "Go Linds please!"

Lindsay took one last look at Katie and started to slowly climb down the pipe; as soon as her feet touched the ground she heard gun shots and screaming.

"KATIE!" Lindsay screamed "NO!"

Lindsay started on her way back up the pipe, when she was half way up the pipe she saw out of the corner of her eye a body covered in blood. Lindsay dropped down from the pipe and slowly walked over to the body to find...

TBC

Cliff hanger, but do I care? The answer is no! Lol evil I know but please be so kind and review they make me happy.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
